Lockup
by Foxfang43
Summary: A new Creepypasta joins the ranks. Will she survive being enemies with Jeff the Killer while living with the Creepypasta family?
1. Why She is What She is

Lockup

Foxfang: Okay people, new story time!

Kiba: Oh yeah! WHOOP! WHOOP!

Foxfang: I've always sorta just had this one idea in my head, and now I will embrace it with a one-shot!

Kiba: MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! CREEPYPASTA TIME!

Foxfang: Yes, as Kiba said, I am writing this about Creepypasta. I made one up, and this is about how she became one of them.

Kiba: Lets get the story started!

Foxfang: Just in case, we don't own Creepypasta.

She was a girl of silver shoulder length hair. She had blue eyes, the color of a sapphire gem. She was normal, save for several things. She was a shadow. Unless you were looking right at her, she wasn't the type of girl you'd notice. That was okay with her. She liked being the background. Its safer, and while she wasn't noticed, she noticed. She paid close attention to detail. She would notice querks and habits about you that not even your mother knew. This was untimely her downfall.

She watched, she waited, and she followed. It was a new person everyday. When she ran out of people, she started over. She had done this since first grade. It excited her. The small little details about a person that didn't matter to none but her. She was a few months away from her 16th birthday, but you couldn't tell by her size.

For you see, my dear readers, our shadowy friend was smaller than normal. At her age of 15, she was the size of an average 10-year-old. Her own right hand almost avoided her notice, tracing the scar on her right cheek. This was her own little habit. She remembered how she got it.

She had been about three at the time, toddling around her parent's lab. They were scientists, and preferred to work at home, away from the prying eyes of the public. The little girl had already began to hone her invisibility, so her own parents didn't notice when she passed right in front of them. She did have the curiosity of a three-year-old though, so she reached up to the table and grabbed at anything she could.

While she was doing so, a small scalpel fell, only to slice the tenderness of her cheek. She didn't cry, for she didn't notice. Not even her parents noticed it, for they barely knew of her existence. It wasn't until years later when looking in a mirror, that for the first time, she noticed it.

The memory might be a bit fuzzy, but still in her mind none the less. She traveled home from school, still observing everything that crossed her unseen path. She did her homework, ate, showered, and went to bed. Typical night, right? Wrong. For down in the lab, her parents had met with a breakthrough. They had designed a serum to enhance a person's mental capability.

There was a problem. They needed a test subject. Of course, until they knew it worked, they just couldn't test themselves, oh no. the world needed their brilliance. They bickered back and forth until they reached an agreement. They would test it on their daughter.

They crept up the stairs, and into their only daughter's bedroom. The father removed a syringe from his pocket. He slowly took her arm, injecting the serum into her bloodstream. They waited. She twitched. She twitched again, only this time more violently. She began jerking around in her bed, tossing and turning.

The agony rushing through her was relentless and unstoppable. It coursed in her bloodline, until it reached her brain. It seemed to linger there, as if deciding whether to invade or not. It invaded. Something in her, in that single moment, snapped. She stood up abruptly, and attacked her parents.

There was no emotion in her face, this was all mechanical. Her jerky movements, the not-so-careful aim of the attacker, fatally wounded her parents. They regretted it to the bottom of their hearts, creating this monster. But there was no turning back. Finally, her head decided it was enough. She walked out on her almost dead parents, and locked the door. The bodies would not be found until weeks later.

That was not the only after effect of the so called brain expansion. Her once sapphire eyes turned yellow, a yellow as soft as buttercups. She also found that the serum had given her a unique ability. She was able to lock things, or unlock them. It didn't matter what it was. Doors, windows, even humans. She could freeze them in their tracks, lock up their thought process, or stop them completely.

After her parent's murder, she began living in the woods. All she had was a small pocket knife, save for the clothes on her back. She didn't mind wearing the same thing everyday. It was her favorite outfit. An old, faded pair of jeans, white sneakers a light blue shirt, gray, unmarked jacket. She lived off what she caught with the traps and snares she built.

She lived undisturbed like this for a year and a half. She was only occasionally bothered by a hiker or camper, but she always made quick, dispatchful work of them. She still kept up her old habit of observation. Only now, she observed the life of the forest. She knew where every rabbit hid their burrow, every bird made its nest, and soon learned which animal was which just by the pitch of the call. One night, this peaceful serenity was disturbed.

She awoke, feeling the presence of two beings. They were human, but not quite. She followed them, noticing the way their voices sounded like they were muffled, as if covered by masks. They both wore yellow jackets, and carried nothing. They smelled of blood, human blood.

They came to a clearing with a well. They both turned around, as to make sure none were following. Her guess was right. They both wore masks. One's mask was pure black, except for two red eyes. The other's was white, with black eyes and mouth with a slightly effeminate look about it. Feeling confident that no one was there, they jumped in.

She waited to hear a splash that never came. Waiting for a good measure of time to make sure no other souls were indeed following the duo, she went to investigate the mysterious well. She leaned over the side, and misjudging its slipperiness, fell into the black abyss.

Instead of hearing a splash and feeling water, she heard a thump, and landed on solid ground. Her eyes opened, drawing in the scenes of the woods before her. They were not the same woods, she was sure of it. They couldn't be the same, for they had a more ominous feel. Seeing no other option, she began walking, taking what looked like a trail that had been used before.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, she came upon a mansion not far from where she was from. This was not glamorous, as you would expect in a movie. It was old, rundown, and beat up. Now she could definitely sense the presence of the same two beings, only this time, there were more, many more. Not even all the senses in the world could have foreseen the creature that appeared behind her.

She did not notice it at first, but did once she felt something beginning to wrap itself around her waist. She looked down, seeing a long, black tentacle. She caught a glimpse of it behind her. It was tall, wearing a black suit. "It" had no face. Only a white head with no features.

Quickly, she used her powers to freeze it, and freed herself from its grasp. She started running, not knowing where she was going, but knew that she must get away or die. She kept the pursuer frozen, not daring to let it free. The long distance between her and would-be-capturer was growing. She headed towards the building, and in the brief moment of panic on her part, forgot that was where more creatures were.

In fact, they were already suspicious. Their leader should have been back by now. Something must have happened. One of them, with black raven hair and a white hoodie shushed the others. He heard running. His carved smile grew wider, the fact that he didn't have eyelids only making it that much creepier. He grabbed his knife and motioned for the others to follow.

Five in all went. The creatures with him included the two from earlier, another teen wearing a blue mask with a black substance dripping from its eyes, and one more teen, dressed in green, not unlike Link, but with hollow black eyes and red dots in the center of the holes.

They met the frightened girl head on. She released her hold on the tall face-less man and instead, placed the locked muscles upon the most dangerous looking of the bunch, the black haired boy with the knife. The others, noticing the apparent hesitation of the one leading them to the girl were confused. That is until the white-masked one saw how the girl's eyes were glowing.

Noticing that the rest of them weren't frozen the same way, he knew that she could only freeze one person at a time. He tackled her to the ground, and knowing about the gaze that could stop his progress of subduing her, internally debated about whether to call out to his friends for backup. This was unneeded, for the face-less man once again appeared, and wasted no time in binding her fully with his tentacles and shielding her powerful eyes with a strip of cloth he tore from his suit.

This seemed to do the trick, for the once again the frozen youth once again started charging, aiming for her heart. For an odd reason, he was halted by the same one who first encountered the powerful gazing girl. Her mobility useless, and eyes covered, she could only listen as a voice began speaking.

"Do not harm her Jeffery, for she could be of much use to us alive." She did not know who had spoken, but by pure instinct, deduced that it was the tall one. She felt herself being lifted up, and her captor began walking. Only once she detected a change in the air did she decide that she was inside.

She was set in what she thought to be a chair, and felt a rope winding itself around her torso, wrists, and feet. The tentacles slowly unraveled themselves from around her. She felt her face being tilted upward, and sensed that he was studying her face. She feared for her life, but didn't let so much as a whimper out. The voice spoke again, but this time, to her. "I have a proposition for you, young one." At this point, she was confused. First, they wanted to kill her, but now, they wanted her alive. She was grateful, but scared of what they would ask of her.

"I will let you live, but it comes with a cost. You must now work for me. You will live here, eat here, and train in the art of battle. Occasionally, I will send you on missions. These mostly involve of disposing of people." He paused. "Or, perhaps, I could just kill you now." She heard laughs of glee at her second option.

"I know you have killed before, I can see it in your soul. I know that with training, you can become one of my best proxies. Do you accept the conditions of the proposition? " She stifled an urge to gulp, and began speaking, "I accept your proposition. I will become one of your proxies." The man seemed to weigh her words, and swiftly removed the cloth from her eyes. "I am the Slenderman. Welcome to your new home." the man said. Her observation skills were noticed by Slenderman.

She looked around, taking it all in. She saw the five from earlier, tense as she was freed from the rope's hurtful bind by Slenderman. They waited for her to make one false move, daring her to attack. Instead she stood up, and as she did, she was asked one more question. "What is your name little one?" She took a breath, and answered him. " My name is Lockup."


	2. Hide-and-Seek

Foxfang: Alright, I know I said this was a one-shot, but a certain reader *cough, Neko, cough, cough pestered me and now I'll add another chapter.

Kiba: I don't mind, I like this character.

Foxfang: You would.

Kiba: What's that supposed to mean?

Foxfang: Kiba, you had lunch with that serial killer today.

Kiba: In my defense, she had bacon.

Foxfang: Fair point.

Kiba: It wont be exactly like the previous one.

Foxfang: They'll be more of a family now.

Kiba: We only own Lockup and the story.

"Lockup? What kind of stupid name is that?" she heard the boy in the white hoodie ask. "My name, now what's yours?" she countered, enraged by his entire being. "Jeff, Jeff the killer. Remember it, because I wont tell you twice." " Just ignore him, he's always like that." she heard the white-masked boy say. "I'm Masky, Ben Drowned is the one in green, Eyeless Jack has the blue mask, and this here is Hoodie. You might meet the others later."

"So, now that you have agreed to work for me, I must know the extent of your abilities." Slenderman said. "Well, I observe things, paying much attention to the littlest details, like the fact that Jeff is attempting to ambush me from behind." Jeff looked frustrated at this, knowing now that this Lockup chick would be hard to scare.

"I can lock or unlock anything. These things include, but are not limited to, doors, windows, puzzles, and movement. But you guys have already seen the last one. Heh, heh, sorry about that." she absentmindedly scratched the back of her head in minor embarrassment. "No matter, for here at the Slender Mansion we put our past behind us. That includes grudges." he aimed the last part at Jeff, who was still mad about being frozen.

*TIME SKIP

Dodge. Dodge. Insert punch here. A roundhouse kick here. Dodge again, whoops, heh, that one almost got me. Lockup was training, and training hard. As of right now, Hoodie was teaching her hand-to-hand combat. The sun shone, making the sweat from their bodies glisten. She was beginning to learn his style, when suddenly he pulled a Masky move and tackled her.

"Expect the unexpected." he told her simply. They got up and started circling one another, waiting for the other to make the first move. This guy sure wasn't one to waste his breath on unnecessary talking, that was for sure. An idea struck our fighter as she asked him "Like this?", and rushed at him. With one kick of her left foot, she exploited the narrow pressure point in the bend of his knee. She hit it hard, and he came crashing down, unable to support himself any longer.

Clap, clap, clap. She turned, having been focusing to much on the mini battle to watch her surroundings like she normally did. There was Jeff, showing mock enthusiasm. "Pretty good Lockup, but Hoodie isn't at the top. You'll have to do much better if you ever hope to have a chance against someone like me." "Give her a break, Jeff, the kid's barely been here a week." Eyeless Jack, who had also been silently watching, commented.

It was true. Today marked her first full week living with the Creepypastas. She had learned a lot in the time span of just seven days. "Whatever." she said, storming off. She went into the house and sat cross-legged on the couch. Ben was there, playing video games of course. Eventually the rhythmic tap tap tap of the controller started driving her crazy. Just as she was about to throw the gaming system out the window, Slenderman called.

"Dinner time!" Lockup didn't need to be told twice. She ran as fast as she could to the kitchen and was about to take her usual place, but Slenderman asked her to set the table. This must be what a real family is like, she thought to herself. By the time she finished, everyone else had arrived. She finally went to take her seat, only to find Jeff sitting there.

He smirked at her, knowing full well what she was about to do. He braced himself for the yelling match. And he kept waiting. He looked up, noticing she was sitting in HIS seat. This time, she smirked at him. He scowled. Just then, Slenderman came in. In his hands and tentacles he carried several different dishes.

In one hand, he carried a big platter of roast beef, some mashed potatoes in the other hand. In his tentacles he carried other foods that were actually normal. Even with the randomness of some of the foods that were sometimes served, Slenderman was quite the chef. The usual chatter that followed the meal didn't start, for everyone could tell that Slenderman had something to say.

Eventually, he spoke. "Tonight, after everyone has finished their meal, we are having a tournament." The guys cheered, for they knew how much fun that anything that had to do with Slenderman saying the word tournament happened. "What do you mean?" asked Lockup, who was currently extremely confused at the predicament. Ben answered here question. "Every so often, we have a sort of game night. Usually it's a variation of an old classic like tag. The winner always gets an awesome prize!" he said the last part with his eyes twinkling with anticipation.

"What's the game tonight, Slenderman?" Masky asked him. "Tonight, children, the game is hide-and-seek. I will be it." he said. Everyone finished their dinners rather quickly, for all were eager to start. Once everyone was done, they all headed to the living room to hear the rules.

"The rules are simple," Slenderman began, "I will give you all ten minutes to start, then I will come after you. If I find you, I will tap your shoulder with my arm like this." He demonstrated. "If I do that, you are out. The last one to be found wins. Ready? Set," he paused, causing much tension in the pastas as they ran through possible choices of places to hide. "GO!" Barely a pause came from them as they started scrambling away, trying to find the best hiding place.

Lockup desperately scanned her mind, trying to think. The old tree? No, Hoodie was likely to hide there. The cave? Wait, that's exactly where Jeff will try to hide. Her running and thinking wasn't such a good idea. She fell into a hollow dip that was so full of leaves that she didn't even notice it. Perfect!

She wriggled through them to the bottom, and locked her own muscles so she wouldn't give away her position by shifting the leaves. Faintly, she realized that someone else was trying to hide there too. She guessed the ten minutes were up, so she didn't dare make any noises in case it was Slenderman, or frighten the person trying to hide there.

She eventually learned that it was Masky, because she saw the flash of his yellow jacket, and glimpse of white mask. He was barely a foot away, trying to calm his breathing. Soon, he realized he wasn't the first one to hide there. "Shoot, how long have you been here Lockup?" he whispered. "I just sort of fell in here a few minutes before you." she whispered back.

"That's how I found this place a few months a…." he stopped, sensing Lockup's powerful gaze on him, trying to alert him of others before he gave them away. He understood, and fell quiet. It was Slenderman, and with him he had Jeff. How could they tell? A better question was how could they not tell. The two of them were arguing about him being found, and they passed by without incident.

Even when they were long gone, Masky and Lockup stayed quiet. They stayed in the exact same positions for hours, and fell asleep. They didn't wake or move until they heard Slenderman calling. "MASKY! LOCKUP!" Quickly they arose from the pile of leaves, noticing it was dawn. "How long were we in there?" Masky asked her. "14 hours, 47 minutes, and 36 seconds." she said. "Whoa, really?" "Na, I was just kidding. I really have no idea." They continued trudging in silence, not yet wanting to break the vow.

They soon saw the rest of them in front of the mansion, puzzled at how Slenderman had let two people escape his skills. "Where were you guys hiding?" Ben asked. "Well, I sorta fell into this hollow full of leaves." Lockup explained. "Masky apparently remembered the same spot because he jumped in too. Jeff and Slenderman almost walked right on top of us." she said. "Well, it looks like we have our winners!" Slenderman said.

Lockup and Masky high-fived each other, happy at their accomplishment.

Foxfang: There you go Neko.

Kiba: Hope you enjoy.


	3. Revenge is Sweet

Foxfang: Alright I guess I have to continue this story some more. Heyo, people! Check out my friend Kittyfox9000 on deviantart because she is simply amazing!

Kiba: Readers, here ya go, Lockup Chapter 3.

Lockup sat on the couch, bored out of her mind. It was raining outside, so she stayed inside because she didn't feel like getting all wet. Hoodie and Masky were on a mission, Jack was searching for victims, Jeff was who knows where, and Ben was in front of her playing video games. Slender was off to a meeting with other Creepypastas, and he left Jeff in charge. 'What was that guy thinking', thought Lockup, 'to let Jeff be in charge of the house. I'm surprised the places isn't ashes yet.'

As she watched Ben begin to battle the final boss of his game, an idea struck her. 'Here goes nothing', she thought. She focused on the screen, staring intently at the boss. It froze, though Ben's character kept attacking. "What the.." his voice trailed off, though he was confused, he was thankful because he had been stuck on this part for a month now. Once he beat the creature, its hp trailing to zero, he turned to Lockup.

"Did you do that?" he asked. "Yeah, I was bored." she replied. "Do it again on these next games!" he said excitedly, dragging out several more games. And so they passed about an hour, Lockup freezing the deadliest monsters on Ben's video games, allowing him to obliterate most of his old high scores.

"Aw yeah, this is awesome!", he cried as he beat the seventh game in a row. Lockup had quickly grown tired of this relentless task, and suddenly stopped. Ben quickly noticed this and once again turned around. "Hey, why'd you stop?" he questioned, puzzled because he was having the best time ever. "This is boring, and the rain's stopped now." she said.

Ben looked out the window, and realized she was right. "Aw, come on Lockup, this is so amazing. Keep going." "No, I'm going outside." Ben just kept on, ignorant of Lockup's oncoming temper. She got tired of his pestering. "Just one mo…" Ben stopped mid-protest, frozen by Lockup's stare.

Not frozen by fear because of the menace in her eyes, but because her eyes were glowing and she had used her powers. She started to walk upstairs to her bedroom to get her jacket. Half-way up she heard the door open and close. 'Jeff must be back from doing who knows,' she thought, and continued her quest for the depicted article of clothing.

It was not Jeff, however, but Slenderman. He entered the living room, and saw Ben, still in mid-sentence as he was frozen. He waved a tentacle in his face, seeing if this was some sort of joke. He stood bamboozled for a minute, then figured it out. "LOCKUP!" he called.

By now she was at the top of the stairs. She heard Slender's angry yell, and at once knew what he was beckoning her for. 'Oops' she thought, 'I'm in for it now.' She peaked her head around the corner of the stairwell, looking sheepish. "Yes, Slenderman?" she asked, knowing fully well what was wrong. "First, look at Ben. Do you see him?" he questioned. "Err, yes."

"What's wrong with him?" he questioned further. 'His movement might be a tad bit restricted." she hesitantly replied. "And why is that?" "Because he wouldn't quit pestering me." "Unlock him. Now." he said in a calm voice. This is what scared her the most. She quickly complied with his request, and Ben finished his sentence. " ..re game, Lockup."

He looked around, confused. "How many times have I told you not to lock the other pastas?!" Slenderman said. "Um, never?" said answered. "Well, I'm telling you now, so apologize to Ben." This was his final instruction. "Sorry that I locked your entire being." said Lockup. "That's okay?" Ben phrased it more as a question than an answer.

"Now that that's over with, where's Jeff?" he asked the two. "I dunno. He been gone ever since you left." Ben told him. Just then, in came Jeff. As he was closing the door, he told them "Now if Slenderman asks, I've been here the whole time.", not knowing that Slenderman was in fact right behind him. He turned around, and came face to face with none other than Slenderman himself.

"Slenderman! Your back early. What a pleasant surprise." Jeff said, hoping he wasn't about to die. "Jeff, where have you been? And don't give me any baloney about being here the whole time." Slenderman said, ticked off at both Lockup and Jeff. "Okay, okay, I've been in the human world alright. I needed to kill a few people to blow off some stress." he said. Slenderman sighed, knowing this was the truth.

By this time, Ben had gone back to his video games, and Lockup just sat there, satisfied that she wasn't the only one in trouble. Slenderman thought for a moment and then the tension in his shoulders vanished. "Tonight, the Pastas will be going on a trip." Slenderman said. The three of them cheered. "But," Slenderman continued, " Lockup and Jeff will have to stay here as punishment." he finished.

"Aw, come on Slendy, all I did was kill a few people. These two didn't burn the house down." Jeff complained, while Lockup had more sense and was quietly accepting her punishment. "No, no, that's not the point. The point was that you were in charge, and left." Slenderman countered. "At least let Lockup go." said Jeff.

Lockup looked surprised. She thought that she was his enemy. "I don't want to be stuck here with her all night." Jeff finished. 'There's the catch.' Lockup thought. "You two are staying here and that's final!" Slenderman finished, tired of Jeff arguing. Later that night, once Jack, Masky, and Hoodie had returned, the Creepypastas, minus Jeff and Lockup, of course, headed to wherever they were going.

"I'm going to grab my jacket and go for a walk." Lockup announced, because anything was better than staying here with Jeff. "Don't come." she added as an after thought. She headed up to her room, and Jeff followed, just to annoy her. He stood in the doorway, watching Lockup look everywhere for the said jacket.

'This is pretty funny.' thought Jeff, silently enjoying her growing frustration. She finally decided that it was probably under her bed. She was right, although it was wedged in the corner. She got down on her stomach and started wriggling towards the jacket. Her objective was put on pause because she had to move some items out of the way.

Throughout this whole process, Jeff had been silently laughing, almost doubled over. He noticed her pausing, and got an idea. He snuck up behind her, and once he was close enough he grabbed her around the middle and shouted like the psycho maniac he was. "LOCKUP!" Needless to say, it had the desired affect. Lockup yelped a girly yelp and jumped, banging her head against the boards located on the underside of the bed.

Jeff started laughing aloud now, then running because he saw her coming out from underneath the bed. "JEFF!" she yelled in anger, ready to catch and kill him slowly and painfully. He ran outside, grabbing a bundle of rope on his way just in case the opportunity arose. Knowing that only if Lockup saw him could she freeze him. He shimmied up a tree like a squirrel and began lying in wait for her on a branch about 15 feet up , his plan not yet over. Lockup didn't bother checking the rooms, knowing that Jeff was outside by the slamming of the mansion's front door.

By now she could no longer hear his laughing, so she was forced to look in every nook and cranny. She eventually reached the tree he was in, and stood under it. "He's so dead. I'm going to kill him. It'll look just like an accident, and Slenderman will never know that it was me." she mumbled, just loud enough for Jeff to hear.

He decided to act that moment, and jumped down, landing on her. She was forced to the ground, unable to support their combined weight. "Oof." she wheezed, for Jeff had landed on her back, forcing the air from her lungs. "Get off me, Jeff, your crushing me." she forced out. "But then you'd kill me." he pointed out. "What have you been eating? Bricks? You weigh a TON." she countered with. She emphasized on the last word to prove her point.

She tried to turn her head around to see him, so she could freeze him, but was unable to. She then tried wriggling out from under him, but he was too heavy to budge. "Now, now, we can't you ruining our fun, now can we?" he said. "You call crushing me with your fat butt fun?" she said. "No, but seeing the great Lockup helpless is." he mocked. "Whatever, but if you get up now, I promise not to hurt you too bad." He got up, but only so he could begin tying her up.

He looped the rope around her wrists, then looped it around her torso, pinning her bound wrists to her back. He ripped a shred from the bottom of his jeans and tied it around her eyes. He began climbing the tree once more, and tossed the rope over a branch. He hopped down, and began pulling Lockup into the air. "JEFF! You know that this is NOT what I meant!" she protested, being hoisted higher by the second.

Once she was about six feet of the ground, he stopped and tied the leftover rope around the tree. "Jeff! Put me down!" she cried. Jeff only began spin her, faster and faster, until she was so dizzy she couldn't think straight. "You do know that the second I'm on the ground you're dead, right?" He shrugged, then remembering that she couldn't see, said "Don't worry, I'll die happy."

Lockup growled in frustration. She then heard him begin to walk away. "So your just going to leave me here? Real mature Jeff, real mature." she said, her sarcasm masking panic. She waited, and about five minute later he returned, carrying a feather. In her haste to kill Jeff, she had neglected to put on shoes, thus rendering her barefoot.

Jeff knew that this was a long shot, but he felt as if he should enjoy himself somewhat since he had been banned from the trip. He stood under her, and began to brush it against her feet. Lockup couldn't help herself, she tensed up and started laughing. "J-Jeff, s-stop, t-that t-tickles. I-I h-hate being t-tickled." she said, forcing the words out one at a time through her laughing. "That's sorta the whole point." Jeff said, knowing that the laughter was against her will.

He continued to torture her this way for about five minutes. At the end, she was so out of breath her face was red. "Jeff. I. Hate. You." she said between her gasps for breathe. "I know." Lockup once again started squirming, vainly attempting to escape. Jeff just sat there, watching her in amusement. Her struggles eventually died down, and she fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

Once he made sure that she was in fact really and truly asleep, he cut her down. He carried her up to her room, knowing if that he left her there that Slenderman would be out of the world angry. Jeff was stupid, but not stupid enough to make Slenderman that angry. Jeff set Lockup down on the bed gently, not wanting to wake her and give her the chance she wanted to kill him. He saved removing the blindfold for last, just in case she woke up.

He tiptoed out, and headed to his own room. 'This night was not a total waste.' he thought. 'I got my revenge for when she froze me at our first encounter.' He at last fell asleep, knowing that it might be his last. The next day, Jeff sat dreading the moment that Slenderman would burst in, Lockup have told him the previous night's events.

That moment never came, and Jeff eventually exited out of his room for food. He saw Lockup in the kitchen, who gave him a friendly smile. He was know truly afraid, for he knew that she wasn't going to tell Slenderman what he had done. She was going to get even.

Foxfang: CLIFFHANGER!

Kiba: Yes, yes, we know we're evil. But hey, this just means that there will be another chapter!

Foxfang: Review!


	4. Lockup's Payback

Foxfang: Alright, time to see what Lockup has in store for Jeff.

Kiba: Can I help?

Foxfang: No.

Kiba: But whhhhhyyyyyy nnooooooooottttttttt?

Foxfang: They don't need anymore psychos.

Kiba: Fine. *sticks tongue out

Foxfang: That doesn't phase me. *twitch twitch

Foxfang: Okay! Fine! Two can play at that game! *also sticks tongue out

We don't own anything but Lockup and the story!

The Creepypastas were spending a nice Saturday morning training outside. It later turned into a fighting match with every Creepypasta for themselves. First, Ben was taken out by Hoodie while he was distracted by Masky. Then, Lockup dispatched Jack by jabbing him in his kidneys(Oh the irony, you can practically smell it.), while Jeff took out Hoodie.

Masky, Lockup, and Jeff fought until at last Masky was eliminated. This left them with a Lockup vs. Jeff match. They both used their best moves, but neither could seem to get the better of another. That is, until Jeff remembered last night and pulled a dirty, rotten trick. He tickled her. You could see murder in her eyes as the laughter was forced past her lips.

She had wanted no one to know this, and here he was revealing it to all. She suddenly bounded away from him with the agility of a cat. She took her fingers, forming them into a fist, and let Jeff have it. "Do. Not. Tickle. Me." she spat with a voice full of menace as Jeff lay on the ground, moaning with pain. The rest of the Pastas just sat stunned.

"You beat Jeff." Ben's voice said it all. No one except Slenderman had beaten Jeff in over a month now. By now, Jeff had gotten up and you could see a shiner beginning to form around his left eye where Lockup had socked him good. He looked very ticked that Lockup had one. He didn't get a chance. They heard Slenderman calling from the mansion

Once they all arrived, Slenderman began speaking. "Okay, later today my brothers Trenderman and Splendorman are coming over. I expect you all to be on your best behaviors. Except for you Jeff, I expect you to be good. I would suggest you all get washed up now." Slenderman said. He had been expecting this for several days. His brothers always came over whenever he got a new proxy, though it was not very often.

Everyone except Jeff headed towards the bathrooms to wash the caked blood, grime, and other things from their bodies. Jeff always took his shower last minute. Surprisingly, Lockup was the first to finish. Once they were all down stairs, Slenderman announced that they would be here in an hour, and Jeff finally went upstairs to take his shower. All throughout that day, ever since hearing that Slenderman's brothers were coming, Lockup had been perfecting her plan.

Once she was certain Jeff was gone, she snuck into his room and took out all his clothes. Not so much as a single sock was left. She put them in a bag and passed them to Eyeless Jack. This is where she was forced to enlist some help. It hadn't taken much persuasion because just last week, Jeff, in disguise, pointed him out to some fan girls while they were both on a mission. He had barely gotten out alive! He silently saluted her and left for the human world.

Here came the trickiest part of her plan. The clothes in the bathroom. As quiet as she could, she opened the door. From inside you could hear his screechy voice singing 'I'm Sexy and I Know It'. Oh how Lockup wished she had a video camera at the moment. This racket would be perfect blackmail. 'Ah well,' Lockup thought, 'what I'm about to do will be even better. She grabbed his clothes and left like she had come.

She traveled to the lake and threw his clothes in. When she got back to the mansion, Jack had also returned. He showed her a wad of cash from his pocket. He slowly counted out half of the bills in his hand and gave them to Lockup. He put the rest back in his pocket. Jeff never expected a thing. As he got out of the shower, he heard Slenderman shouting that the guests were here.

He then noticed his clothes were gone. 'Slenderman must have gotten them.' he thought. He went to his room and started looking through his closet and dresser. But Lockup's search had been through, and he found nothing. He started to panic.

At the same time, everyone else was downstairs. Slenderman first introduced Splendorman. He walked through the door, throwing confetti and shouting "SURPRISE!" He looked much like Slenderman, but he wore bright colors. Next he introduced Trenderman. He was wearing the latest fashions. He came in, took one critical look at Slenderman and told him, "Oh brother, if only you would switch out that hideous suit! It's so 2003!"

Everyone was cheerful, for times like these were always festive. "Alright, now where is this famous Lockup I've been hearing so much about?" Trenderman said. "Here." she said, and stepped out of the shadows where she had been observing the newcomers. Trenderman got to her first. He stuck his hands on her shoulders and eyed her. "Oh sweetie, what have they done to you. You're going to need an entire new wardrobe!" he said the last part with a little skip to it, for he had been hoping for something like this.

He started to bring out folds and swathes of cloth along with measuring tape. "Thank you for your kind offer, Trenderman, but I'm not the one who needs it." And to prove her point, you could hear a name reverberating through the house. "LOCKUP!"

Jeff had gotten over his mini panic attack and stopped to think. It only took a few heartbeats to figure out who the culprit was. He shouted her name, storming down the steps in only a towel. ":What is the meaning of this Jeffery!" yelled Slenderman. "Lockup stole every last shirt, sock, and shoe from me! Where are they!?" he asked her, furious at what she had done. "I don't know, somewhere in the human world, scattered among many Jeff the Killer fangirls." she replied with a giggle.

Jeff was still soaked from the shower, and the hair that hung dripping in front of his face only made him look like an angry, half-drowned kitten. "Lockup, do you have a good reason for doing this?" Slenderman asked, for he had had his suspicions last night when he returned to find them both asleep instead of at each other's throats. "Yes sir, its called payback." was all she said.

Slenderman turned and gave her a critical eye like Trenderman had done to him earlier, but seemed to accept this answer and asked only one more question. "Are you finished with your plan yet, or is there more to it?" "The final step was just completed." she answered him. "Okay, well Jeff, since you're clothes are all in the human world, then I guess you'll just have to ask Trenderman to make you some new ones." But Trenderman was already taking Jeff's measurements, so there was no need.

Everyone had been watching the whole drama unfold. Jack secretly gave Lockup a fist bump and nodded. Their mission was complete. Splendorman went over to Lockup and gave her a giant, bone-crushing hug. He whispered into her ear. "Your just the thing this family needed to keep Jeff in his place." and set her down. He winked at her, and she winked back.

Once Trenderman finished Jeff's first pair of clothes, Splendorman said that he was going to be hosting a contest. A baking contest. "Each of you will make a cake! It doesn't matter what kind, but it will be judged on creativity, taste, and decoration. Every Slender will be a judge. The winner will receive this giant bag of candy!" as he said the last part, he brought out a whopping bag of sweets that ranged from taffy to sour balls.

They all entered the kitchen to find a big table and six smaller ones. On the giant table, there were many ingredients. At the smaller tables, there were mixing bowls spoons measuring cups etc.. "You may begin in 3, 2, 1!" Splendorman said, and the competitors ran to their tables. The whole ordeal of collecting ingredients was very messy, with many squabbles, broken eggs and much spilt flour and sugar.

In the end, Ben made a chocolate cake, Jeff made a plain vanilla, Masky made red velvet, Hoodie a honey-flavored cake, Jack an Oreo, and Lockup a strawberry one. The three judges tasted each cake, and once they finally decided on a winner, it was ..Hoodie! He was rewarded the colossal bag of sugariness.

After that, they all retired to the living room to watch some movies will buckets full of popcorn. By the time the credits rolled down the screen of the forth one, all the popcorn had been eaten, and every last one of the teens were asleep. Trenderman took Hoodie and Masky to their rooms, Splendor took Ben and Jack to theirs, and finally, Slenderman took Jeff and Lockup up to their rooms.

The brothers met at the door, and after exchanging one last goodbye and goodnight, Splendorman and Trenderman left. Slenderman started cleaning the house. From the mess in the kitchen to popcorn in the living room, the process took about an hour or so. He gladly fell into his own bed, and fell asleep quickly from fatigue.


	5. Pranks and more!

Foxfang: Aw yeah people! Time for the next chapter!

Kiba: FOXFANG!

Foxfang: What?

Kiba: I JUST REALIZED THAT SANTA CLAUS IS GOING TO BE HERE SOON!

Foxfang: Kiba, you do know that…. never mind.

Kiba: WE GOTTA MAKE THAT FAT GUY SOME CHOCOLATE BACON COOKIES!

Foxfang: …Chocolate bacon cookies? Do I even want to know?

Kiba: Nope.

The pranks continued between Jeff and Lockup. Neither of them could seem to best the other. From a simple whoopee cushion to waking up on a mattress in the middle in the lake, they kept them coming. One though, for Lockup, crossed the line. It started by her getting lost in the mansion.

"Stupid giant house. You'd think after being here for almost a month would help, but nooooo, I'm still getting lost just trying to find the front door!" Lockup mumbled under her breath, having spent the last ten minutes attempting to get outside. Just as she was opting to jump out one of the second story windows, she reached her seventh dead end.

She let out a frustrated sigh. She turned around to come face-to-face with Jeff. Tossing her pride out the window, she asked Jeff "How do you get out of this stupid house?" "Well, there's always the window around the corner over there." he said. "Don't push me. I'm this close to going for it." She held her fingers about an inch apart.

Jeff looked around, as if to check for any other signs of life, then took a step closer to her. "Jeff, what are you doing?" she asked, taking a step back. "Nothing." he said, taking another step forward. "Jeff, don't make me hurt you." she threatened, taking another step back. She then reached the dead end wall.

Jeff took several steps closer, making the distance between them too close for it to be comfortable. Since he was several inches taller, he towered over her a bit. He studied her face, as if looking for something. She began to squirm a bit, as if realizing just how close he was. He began to lean in closer. He was mere inches from her face now.

"Hey Lockup?" he asked. "What?" She was starting to hope that this wasn't going where she thought it was. Just as she was at the point of decking him flat on his back, he began laughing. "Oh god, you actually thought I was going to kiss you! This was better than I had planned!" By this point, his face was almost purple from laughing.

She decided to deck him after all. She gave him a swift uppercut to the chin, and he was out for the count. She looked for the window that he said was around the corner, and seeing that there actually was one, looked out of it and saw some bushes at the bottom of it. She dragged Jeff's limp form towards it, and tossed the unconscious body over the side.

He landed with a satisfying thump, but she was disappointed that there was no crunch to signify the presence of broken bones. She wandered around a bit more, and finally found her way outside. 'Ah, what a perfect ending to a not-so-perfect day.' Lockup thought as she watched the sun sink over the mansion's roof.

She went inside for dinner, only to get happier as Slenderman asked if anyone had seen Jeff. She considered lying, but she was pretty sure Slenderman would know it. But there was no need to lie about knowing where he was because just then he arrived, dirt smeared on his face and twigs poking out of his hair. To put it simply, he looked like he was hit by a truck. Nine times.

Slenderman gave him a questioning glance, than decided that it wasn't worth it. Jeff looked towards Lockup, his glance saying it all: This means war. She gave him a look that said: Bring it on. Dinner went by rather uneventful, the only interesting things happening throughout it all were the death glares that Jeff and Lockup gave each other. Lockup fell into a rather uneasy sleep that night, and practically fell into a coma from pure exhaustion.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Lockup started to stir, and realized that someone was poking her in the face. Annoyed, she turned on her side, hoping the person would leave her alone. The person continued, and guessing that it was Jeff, and prepared to slug the person. She opened her eyes, and saw that Masky's face was several inches from hers. "GAH!"

She tumbled onto the floor. She looked up, and saw Masky peered over the side of the bed, looking sheepish. "Um sorry Lockup. Are you okay?" She stood up, took one look at his sorry face, and gave a defeated sigh. "Yeah. Why were you trying to wake me up anyways?" she asked him.

Instead of giving her a verbal response, he handed her the clock beside her bed. She looked at it, seeing that it wasn't ticking like it normally was. 'Jeff did it.' she decided in her head. 'He knows I can't wake up at five a.m. without it. "It's about nine o'clock now, and Jeff was preparing a bucket of ice water. Slender sent me instead. " he told her. "But why were you poking me?" she said.

"That's always how I wake Hoodie up when he won't get up. He gets so annoyed he throws the pillow at me, and he just can't sleep without one beneath his head. It's a mystery to me how he hasn't figured that out yet." he replied, glad she wasn't holding it against him. "Is there any breakfast left?"

"Only if Jack doesn't eat it all by the time you get downstairs." Knowing the bottomless pit known as Jack's stomach, she hurried down stairs. She got to the kitchen, only to be able to witness a table covered with empty dishes, and Jack walking outside. Her own stomach growled to remind her that she needed to find something to eat.

Thankfully, Hoodie came in and saved the day. "Masky told me to save something for you, on account of Jack's enormous apatite." he said, handing her a plate with some of everything on it. "Thanks Hood, and tell Masky I said thanks to him too." she said, and took the plate from him. She began eating, and once finished, put her plate in the sink.

She then traveled to the living room, on account of Slender's shout out to all Pastas. Once everyone gathered, he began his announcement. "I have decided to take all the pastas on a trip to the beach." he said, and then pulled out a hat. "Inside this hat are six slips of papers, labeled on to three. Whoever gets a one will ride with Trenderman, the two twos will go with Splendorman, and the threes will ride with me."

He then passed the hat around, and everyone pulled out a piece of paper. "Alright, now everyone open your papers. Jack and Masky got the two twos, and Ben and Hoodie got the ones. This, my dear readers, leaves Lockup and Jeff with Slenderman. "Anyone want to trade?" Lockup asked hopefully, knowing that not even Ben would be stupid enough to want to ride with strict old Slenderman, and much less be in the same vehicle with Jeff.

"I'm good." she heard everyone say at the same time. "I only want to know one thing." Masky asked. "And what is that?" questioned Slenderman. "What about swim suits?" he said. "This was anticipated by Trenderman. He will bring them for you when he gets here." Slenderman said. Everyone went to pack sunscreen and a towel. While they were upstairs, Splendorman and Trenderman arrived. They got their swim suits on and headed back downstairs.

Ben had green swimming trunks, Jack had blue, Jeff red, Masky yellow, Hoodie orange, and Lockup wore a simple purple one-piece. They went to the assigned cars and clambered into the back. Thus they began the long, four hour drive to the beach. The drive went well for Trenderman's and Splendorman's occupants. Then there was Slenderman's four torturous hours.

Kiba: AND done. *pulls out chocolate bacon cookies

Foxfang: Yes readers, I know that it took a while longer than usual, but my teachers are famous for last minute tests. And lots of them at that.

Kiba: Hey Foxfang, do you have a box I could borrow?

Foxfang: Um, sure. Here you go.

Kiba: Thanks! *runs off

Foxfang:… I better follow her. *runs after Kiba


	6. THE BEACH

Kiba: Foxfang! I built a Santa trap!

Foxfang: Kiba, you do know that no one would fall for that, right? It's just a plate of cookies under a box with a stick propped up.

Kiba: That's what you think. The plate is a trigger for the stick to fall, and the box can only be lifted up with the push of a button on this remote.

Foxfang: Whatever. No one is dumb enough to fall for it. That and its time for chapter six.

It was destined to be a disaster from the start. In the first hour alone, Jeff and Lockup bickered enough to turn a saint into an axe murderer. The second hour was worse. "I'm not touching you." Lockup said with a smirk, her finger hovering millimeters away from Jeff.

"Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not."

Slenderman adjusted the mirror so that he could see them better. He glanced back and said, "Jeff, she in NOT touching you." This was met with silence. For about two seconds. "Well, she's BREATHING on me!" he complained. Slenderman inwardly face palmed. "Okay, how about this: you two see how many license plates from each state you can find.

This game continued with several minutes of quiet, only occasionally interrupted by a shout of Michigan or Oklahoma. It carried on into the third hour. Until they both spotted a Florida plate. "FLORIDA!" they both called at the same time. "One point for me!" Jeff crowed, for now he had 17 points to Lockup's 16. "No way, I totally called it first!" Lockup said.

"No, me!" "No, me!" "Me." "ME!" Slenderman decided to stop them before this started again. He reached a red light and turned around. "Enough! No one got that point, and if I hear another peep from either of you, that person is banned from the water! GOT IT!?" he said, putting much emphasis on the last two sentences. He was met with silence. "Good." he said, and turned back around to drive.

They stayed to them selves until about ten minutes till they got to the beach. Jeff then thought of this moment as a perfect opportunity. He poked Lockup in the arm. She opened her mouth to object, then closed it. He wagged his finger in a motion that meant 'I wouldn't do that.' She then poked him back, only harder. Slenderman looked back, seeing what they were doing. "Don't make me come back there." he warned. Jeff waited until he saw Slenderman turn back around, poked her back even harder.

She poked harder, and vice-versa. She punched his arm, the he punched her arm harder. This continued for several minutes. They were now at the point of slapping at each other like people would do in movies, their heads turned to the side, eyes closed. Slenderman protruded two tentacles from his back and forced them apart.

They crossed their arms and looked out the window. "We're here!" exclaimed Lockup. "Finally." mumbled Slenderman, too low for them to hear. Jeff tumbled out of the car on his side, and Lockup did the same on her side of the car. They ran towards the beach, each trying to beat the other. Lockup won. Slenderman followed behind, and Trenderman asked him, "So, how were Jeff and Lockup?" "You're taking them home." was all he replied with.

"That bad?" Trenderman said. "Worse." The two brothers turned towards the six teens, who were getting sunscreen from Splendorman. The smiley-face brother held out a bottle to Jeff, and he pointedly refused. "I never burn." he said, and turned to go to the water. Lockup, Masky, and Jeff swam while Ben, Hoodie, and Jack made a sandcastle. These activities continued for about an hour, and then they decided to play volleyball.

Jeff and Lockup were team captain. Jeff picked Splendorman, Ben, and Jack, while Lockup chose Slenderman, Masky, and Hoodie. She purposely picked the last two because she knew that they worked well together. They could practically read each other's minds. Trenderman didn't join in, but instead chose to begin cooking lunch.

Lockup's choice of players couldn't have been better, for they beat Jeff's team 15-3. This was mostly because Jeff and Jack kept getting in the other's way. By the end of this, lunch was ready. They gorged themselves on hamburgers, hotdogs, soda, and chips. Immediately after finishing, Jeff went back into the water. "Hey, Jeff! Don't you think you should wait a bit before swimming?" Ben called to him. "Nah, I'm good." he yelled back.

Not even five minutes after saying this, he got a cramp in his leg. Unable to support himself, he went under the gently lapping waves. He just so happened to be in water about five feet deep, and began drowning. Lockup was the first to notice. She sighed. "Better go save his stupid butt." she murmured, already starting towards him.

She reached him in a few powerful strokes, and pulled him up. He sputtered a bit, and went limp. 'Great, now he's unconscious.' she thought, an pulled him ashore. She turned him onto his stomach, and began pushing his back upward, forcing the water from his lungs. He vomited up a mouthful of water, and woke up.

He weakly crawled away a bit, and retched up the rest of the water. "Good, you're breathing. I wasn't about to let you die because I just saved you. I was just about to make Slenderman perform mouth-to-mouth on you." she said. Both Jeff and Slenderman made an eww face. "Thanks." he said, thankful he wasn't dead, and that Slenderman didn't have to give him mouth-to-mouth. "But, if it ever does come to that, just let me die." he said. "This, this is exactly why I don't trust water." said Ben.

Jeff, now strong enough to get back up, now went to build a sandcastle with Splendorman. The rest of them just shrugged it off. They all divided into teams of three, now intent on having a sandcastle building contest. Hoodie joined Jeff's team, Trenderman teamed up with Lockup and Jack, and Slenderman was with Masky and Ben. They finished in about half an hour.

Slender's team made a super-sized version of a sandcastle(Ben's idea), Splendor's made a large knife (Jeff's idea, obviously), and Trender's team made a dog(Jack's idea). Since they all voted their own the best, the contest was declared a tie. On the count of three, they all destroyed them. Lockup took one look at Jeff, then giggled. "What?" he demanded, not liking being laughed at one bit.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that you're almost as red as your trunks." Lockup said, and all the Pastas turned to Jeff to see that she was right. Mr. I-don't-burn's unusually pale skin was now beet-red. "Whoa, Jeff, I thought you didn't burn?" Hoodie questioned, also laughing now. Soon, snickers broke out between all of them and Jeff just cursed at the sun under his breath "Stupid sun. Make them laugh at me, will you? Feel lucky that I can't reach you."

Hearing this, they began laughing harder. They now began to clean up, for the sun was slowly sinking below the horizon. They finished in a few minutes, and together they all watched the sunset. "THAT'S RIGHT SUN! YOU BETTER RUN!" Jeff shouted, and everyone broke into more giggles. They packed everything into the cars, and Trenderman switched teenagers with Slenderman.

There was no need, for neither had the energy for squabbling after the day's tiring events. They both fell asleep about an hour into the trip. On a particularly sharp turn, Lockup fell against Jeff, but neither stirred. Once home, since Jeff and Lockup were the only two asleep, Ben and Jack took a picture for future blackmail. It was the old kind of camera that spat out the picture after it was taken, and Ben stuck it in his pocket.

They knew that it would come in handy for the future, for neither would want the other to know of the picture's existence because by now, Lockup was snuggled into Jeff's shoulder, and Jeff had a peaceful smile on his face. "Don't they just make the cutest couple." said Ben with an evil smile. "Oh yes, yes indeed." said Jack, attempting to force down the urge to laugh. It was futile though, and soon they both were laughing, causing Jeff the wake up.

It took him about ten seconds to register that A. Lockup was asleep on him, and B. they had a camera. He put two and two together, then started chasing Jack because he was the one holding the camera. "GIVE ME THE CAMERA! YOU'RE BOTH SO DEAD!" he yelled. Ben and Jack fled behind Slenderman, who had been silently observing the whole thing with amusement. "Jack, give me the camera. Ben, give me the picture." he said.

They both reluctantly did as he said, and smiled as he put the picture in his pocket when Jeff wasn't looking. Slenderman now spoke to Jeff. "Continue, Jeff, but don't kill them." and then went proceeded his room where he put the picture in a frame on his dresser. 'This will be quiet useful in the future for controlling Jeffery.' Slenderman thought.

Back outside, the two picture takers gulped and slowly began backing away. "Jeff, we didn't mean anything by it! I promise dude!" Ben said. Jack, having more sense then Ben, suddenly took of like a shot, knowing that he couldn't catch them both at once, and left Ben to his own demise. "TRAITOR!" Ben yelled towards his fleeing form, though he knew that he would have done the same thing if he had thought of it first.

Ben saw that he was near the house, so he took a wild chance and dashed through the front door, and into the TV in the living room. Jeff searched for them for hours, but finally gave up in disgust, opting to kill them the next day. Throughout the whole ordeal, Masky and Hoodie calmly observed from the sidelines, and once Jeff left, went to the car, Masky grabbing the forgotten towels and picnic basket and Hoodie waking Lockup's somehow still-sleeping form.

Masky and Hoodie went to their room, silently agreeing not to tell her what had happened. Lockup also went to bed, but she was oblivious to anything that happened while asleep, not even knowing she had slept on Jeff. Chaos would reign the next day.

Foxfang: *sees box moving Well Kiba, I stand corrected. Someone was actually stupid enough to fall for your trap. * presses button, opening box to reveal Kiba

Kiba: Gasp. I. Forgot. The. Air. Holes. Gasp.

Foxfang: If I may, what were you even doing in there?

Kiba: It's not my fault. The cookies were too tempting.

Foxfang: Of course. I should have known.


	7. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUH!

Kiba: Let the chaos that shall reign in this chapter begin!

Foxfang: Heh, heh, I feel so evil right now, so alive!

Kiba: EMBRACE THE DARKNESS THAT WANTS TO CONSUME YOUR VERY SOUL!

Foxfang: And you wonder why I'm reluctant to introduce you to my friends.

Kiba: You have friends?

Foxfang:… I have a pet rock.

Kiba: That doesn't count.

Foxfang: Well, there was that one time, wait, no, I'm pretty sure she didn't want to be friends anymore after you shoved her off the cliff.

Kiba: Ah, good times, good times.

Foxfang: You know what, lets just get on with the chapter.

It was morning. This particular morning in which Jeff wished to murder two particular people…monsters…things…Pastas? Yeah, lets go with Pastas. Ben had spent the night in the TV, and Jack was no where to be found. Slenderman had forbidden their deaths, but that didn't mean he could almost-kill them. He entered the kitchen to see Slenderman, Lockup, and Jack. 'Wait, Jack? Doesn't that idiot know that I'm out to get him?' Jeff thought.

Jeff strolled towards Jack, and once he had looked up, he didn't run. Jack looked almost calm. He simply pointed across the table. Jeff looked, and then mentally kicked himself. Of course. Jack wasn't running because Lockup was in here. As long as she was around, Jeff couldn't do anything to him without having to answer some questions that he wouldn't want her to know the answers to.

Jack looked at Jeff triumphantly. Jeff scowled. He sat down and began eating some cornflakes, mentally throwing daggers at Jack's face in his head. Lockup just sat eating her breakfast, oblivious to the fact that her presence meant life for Jack. She finished, putting her dishes in the sink. She walked out of the kitchen with Jack following her in a panicked manner.

This left just Jeff and Slenderman. "Today I need you to go on a mission, Jeff." Slenderman said. "Okay. What is it?" he asked. "Nothing fancy, I just need you to get rid of someone who has been getting too nosy around here." Slenderman replied. "What's the address? This mission will be all too easy." Jeff said, finishing off his cornflakes. "There is one catch." Slenderman interrupted.

"Aw great. What is it?" Jeff whined. "You are taking Lockup with you so she can get some experience." Slenderman said, popping Jeff's excitement of a kill. "No way. Give this mission to Masky or something. I'm not taking her with me." Jeff said with a hint of menace lacing his voice. "Oh, are you sure about that Jeff?" Slenderman said, pulling a picture halfway from his pocket, not quite enough so that Jeff would be able to see it.

"Of course I'm sure. Besides, what are you going to do if I don't?" Jeff asked smugly, for he was sure that this was where he'd get him. "This." Slenderman said, pulling the picture completely from his pocket. "Oh Lockup!" Slenderman called out for the girl. He then showed Jeff the picture. It was from last night. It was THE picture.

"Okay. Okay! I'll do! Just put the stupid picture away before she gets in here." Jeff hissed under his breath, not wanting Lockup to hear him. "I thought you would see it my way, Jeff. Complete the mission and the picture is yours to do whatever to, even burn it to ashes." Slenderman said, now placing the picture back into his pocket.

Just in time, too, for at that moment, Lockup entered the kitchen, and Jack stood in its doorway. He made sure to be within ten feet of her. A nervous tick was beginning to start up in his right foot. "Lockup, today you will go on your first mission." Slenderman began. Her eyes lit up at the prospect of going on her very first mission.

"You will go into the human world and dispose of a certain nosy human that's been snooping about. Once finished, you and Jeff will return with news of his death. It's rather simple, I know, but it needs to be done." Slenderman finished. He let the words sink in a bit, and Lockup caught the two words that utterly killed the joy. "Wait, please tell me that you didn't just say somewhere in there 'and Jeff'." Lockup said. "Yes, Lockup, I'm afraid I did."

"This isn't a picnic for me either." Jeff said snidely. Slenderman caught his gaze and patted his pocket. This was all that was required to make him be quiet. "Here is the address." Slenderman said, handing a piece of paper to Lockup. "I would get going now, for in a few hours it will be light in the human world." This was all the prodding they needed. They packed a few items, and let out for the old well.

Jeff threw the bag of crucial items into the well. Lockup waited for a few seconds, then jumped in after it. Her eyes open this time, she witnessed a strange sight. It was as if the world was turning itself upside down, yet once it stopped spinning, she was several feet off the ground. She landed with a thump. She heard a small pop, and Jeff landed too. "Oomph." Lockup wheezed, for he landed on her.

They scrambled to their feet, brushing off the dust. "What's the stupid address?" Jeff asked her. She pulled out the slip of paper. "317 West Avenue." (Made-up address. Please don't try to find this place.) "Wait a second. I know this place. This guy used to be my neighbor." Lock said. "Then by all means, lead the way. I don't know this stupid city left from right anyways." Jeff said, spitting out the last part bitterly.

She led him out of the woods, and into the sleeping city. They crossed street after street, and after about twenty minutes, they reached an old mailbox with 317 messily scrawled onto the side. "This is the place." Lockup said. They went around to the back of the house. Lockup's eyes glowed for a few seconds, and with a satisfying click of the lock, they entered through the back door.

Jeff gave Lockup a syringe. "Just stick this anywhere in a vein and let the poison do the rest." Jeff said. She took the death carrying syringe uneasily, remembering the fateful night in which one not unlike it turned her life up-side-down. They searched the house for a bit, then Lockup saw a door. 'Of course! He'll be in his study!' she thought. She motioned to Jeff that she was going in.

He gave her a thumbs up, and whispered, "I'll stand guard. Something seems off about this place." She nodded, and he handed her a walkie-talkie. She entered silently, and saw a desk illuminated by the light of a lamp. A chair stood in front of it, with an arm hanging off of its side. She snuck up behind him, and froze his body.

Except, its pulse and movement didn't freeze. The guy didn't have a pulse or movement. She moved closer, and spun the chair around. She saw the head lolling forward, a sheen of sweat covering his skin. The light only made his lifeless form all the more eerie. She gingerly prodded his skin. Still warm. This guy hasn't been dead for long. 'This could be bad. Really bad.' Lockup thought. "Jeff." she whispered into her walkie-talkie. "What?" he whispered back. "Where are you?" "I'm in the garden. Why?" "This guy's already dead, Jeff. Someone got to him before us, not even ten minutes before us."

"Get out of the house! Now!" she heard his urgent whisper. She raced out, intent only on finding Jeff so that they could leave. As soon as she reached the outside world, she heard a swish noise, and felt a pain in her side that she had never felt before. Adrenaline coursed through her body, making the pain disappear. She paused her attacker, and went to insert the syringe.

She was tackled from behind. This attacker pinned her to the ground, and pulled out a single blade. His over-200 pounds easily held down her less-than-100 frame. By the light of the streetlamps, she could see his grin as he began moving the blade closer to her neck. He let it hover several inches away, enjoying her squirming around as she uselessly attempted to throw him off of her. Her panic only grew as he quickly grew bored of her failed escape attempts.

Just as it touched the tip of her neck, she felt the weight being thrown off of her. She looked up, and saw Jeff battling the would-be killer. Her imminent death no longer looming over her, she could think clearly. She quickly inserted the poison into the jugular of the first attacker, letting him move in spazmatic convulsions as the life faded from his body. The light faded from his eyes, and she knew he was dead.

She looked towards Jeff's battle, and saw him rising from another body. This one wasn't moving either, she noted. She gave him a once-over, scanning his body for major injuries. He had none. "You okay?" she heard him ask. "Yeah. You?" "I'll live." he grunted.

"But don't get in anymore near death situations because we're even now." he said in an attempt to lighten the mood from the almost-deadly attack. "As long as you stop drowning." she teased back. They headed back into the forest, and jumped into the well. By now the rush of adrenaline had worn off. Lockup's side began aching. She froze the pain, and continued .

They trudged back to the mansion in silence. They entered the doors, and Slenderman was there to greet them. "How did the mission go, children?" he asked. "The guy had just been killed when we got there. We were ambushed when we went to leave. We almost died ourselves." Jeff summed up the whole mission in one little explanation. "Are you both okay?" Slenderman asked.

He began examining them with concern. The built up fatigued from the previous mission washed over her. Her legs buckled, sending her to the floor. She didn't have the energy to keep blocking the pain in her side, and was forced to let go. Slenderman's calm exterior showed panic as blood began gushing from her side. "Lockup! What happened to you?" he asked, bending down to better see the wound.

A huge gash marred her side, and blood gushed out in a ceaseless flow. "Is jusa scached." she mumbled, loss of blood slurring her words. "How is that just a scratch?! THERE IS A HUGE, GAPING HOLE IN YOUR SIDE!" yelled Jeff. "Suh up. Too louh." she complained. His yelling brought the others out there to see the commotion. "Wh-what happened to Lockup?" Masky asked. "They were ambushed on their mission." Slenderman explained, and carried Lockup's form to the kitchen.

He gently set her one the table, careful not to jostle the wound. He disappeared for a minute, then came back with bandages and other supplies. By now she was unconscious. He first wadded some bandages up, applying pressure to the wound. This continued for several minutes. Once the flow had lessened, he brought out a needle and some thread.

He quickly took the gauze off and began threading the needle before the wound could reopen too much. He inwardly grimaced as he gingerly began sewing up the wound. Once finished, he wrapped bandages around her torso until the wound was covered by several layers. He glanced towards the doorway and saw the other Pastas looking at her unconscious form with worry. "I'm afraid that's all I can do for her." Slenderman said with a heavy heart, picking her up to carry her to her room.

Kiba: You're stopping there? You ARE evil.

Foxfang: Look who's talking Mrs. I-could-destroy-the-world-with-my-bare-hands.

Kiba: Touché!

Foxfang: I am going to let you people decide whether Lockup lives or dies.

Kiba: You can say so in the review, or the pol, which will be on my profile.

Foxfang: This is going to be a blind poll though.

Kiba: This way, you can't tell which side is winning!

Foxfang: Cast your vote now!


	8. Suspense, Life or death, and More!

Kiba: Are you people ready to see if she lives or dies?

Foxfang: Most of you are probably thinking 'She wont let Lockup die.', but you do have to remember, the co-author here is Kiba.

Kiba: So for those of you who actually read this, we're just stalling.

Foxfang: Kiba's idea, not mine.

Kiba: So, Foxfang, do you want to engage into a long conversation about the meaning of life?

Foxfang: Nah, I think we've tortured them enough.

Kiba: Fine.

Foxfang: Lets get this story started!

They left her alone for most of the first few days, only occasionally opening her door to deliver medicine or food. Slowly, bit by bit, she got better physically. And slowly, bit by bit, her mental state got worse. She would flinch when they reached out towards her, and mumble incoherent things under her breath when she thought no one was looking.

Slenderman was very worried. She still stuck to the shadows, but she didn't observe. It was almost like she wasn't even herself. But that's impossible, isn't it? Isn't it? He started paying closer attention to her. She actually got along with Jeff. Maybe it was gratitude for him saving her life?

'She hasn't locked a single thing ever since she got better.' Slenderman thought. 'Has she lost her powers?' He looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be found. She had been doing this quiet a lot lately. He finally found her in the garden. It looked like she was talking to someone, but who?

She was completely alone. He came closer. He started hearing snippets of the words she said. "Starting…Suspect something… keep.. Much longer...hurry." She then turned around. She jumped about seven feet into the air. She landed on her butt with a squeak of surprise. "Sl-Slenderman!" she said.

"Hello, child. I thought we could practice so that you could sharpen your abilities." he said. Before the accident, Lockup would have jumped at the prospect of battle training. Now, she seemed to weigh her words carefully. "Yes, that sounds wonderful." she said.

They went to the clearing where they usually trained. He began by rushing towards her, expecting her usual style of jumping to the side then counterattacking. Instead, she jumped OVER all ten feet of him, delivering a kick to his back. It did absolutely nothing. Lockup knew that. She had tried that move before. He then tried a move he knew the real Lockup wouldn't fall for.

He picked her up with a tentacle, acting like he was going to throw her. The first and absolute last time he had ever attempted to do this, Lockup bit him, causing him to left go in a frenzy. That child had some sharp teeth! Instead, 'Lockup' flipped herself upside-down, successfully loosening his grip and making herself fall to the ground.

She landed with the agility of a cat. Now he knew that this wasn't Lockup. Lockup landed as gracefully as a brick most of the time. Slenderman put on a poker face. He couldn't let her know that he knew until they knew where the real Lockup was. "Good job, Lockup. Excellent as always." he gave her phony praise. Lockup would have done much better, and insisted that they train until sundown.

After dinner, he called an emergency meeting with all of the Pastas except Lockup. "If we're having a meeting, why isn't Lockup here?" Ben asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Because this meeting is ABOUT Lockup." Slenderman replied. "Have any of you noticed her behavior lately?"

"She doesn't rise to my jibes anymore. She actually seems to like me." Jeff made an unpleasant face at the last sentence. "She hasn't been making cheesecake." Masky said with sadness. "She flinches when I try to high-five her." said Jack. "She doesn't help me beat any levels on my video games anymore." Ben said. "She hasn't frozen a single thing since the ambush." Hoodie said what they all wanted to say, but were too afraid to.

"All of those things just prove my point, especially Hoodie's. I have been watching her closely, and today was the final straw. I trained with her, and she was terrible. She landed quite gracefully, and only dodged. The girl we have now is NOT our Lockup that we know and love." Slenderman said. Jeff snorted at the last part. "Okay, she isn't the Lockup we know. Period." Slenderman corrected.

"But the real question is, what are we going to do about it?" Masky said. All were quiet. That sat deep in thought for several minutes. Jeff was actually the one that came up with the plan. "Masky, come with me. As for the rest of you stay here. Just give us half an hour." he said, walking out of the door. Masky quickly followed. Several minutes of silence followed. "OH LOCKUP!" they heard Jeff calling. They heard footsteps, then more silence.

Murmuring came from the hallway outside, then the sound of running. Before they heard the frantic person's tenth step, there was a thud. They clearly heard the impostor struggling as she was dragged away. Masky returned moments later. "He said that was all he needed me to do." Masky said, and the silence continued. One the dot of thirty minutes later, Jeff's head popped in from the door.

"She's willing to talk now." he said. He led them to a room in the basement. 'Lockup' was tied up to a chair, but there wasn't a scratch on her. "What did you do to her?" Jack asked. "That, my friend, is my little secret." he said back in reply. "You sang, didn't you?" came Masky's guess.

"Yup." said Jeff. They all knew of Jeff's horrible singing skills. Now they were surprised she had lasted this long. Slenderman was the first to approach her. "Who are you?" he asked. She was silent. "Don't make me sing 999 bottles of coke. Again." Jeff threatened. She now looked up in a panic, shaking her head no vigorously.

"I have no name." was her only reply. Slenderman let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay then. Who do you work for?" he tried. "Many different places. I have no specific boss." came another vague answer from her. Slenderman was now *this* close to just killing the girl. "Where. Is. Lockup." he forced these words out one at a time, not trusting himself to let out a full sentence without snapping.

"She is being kept at a secret location with my current boss." "WRONG ANSWER!" Slenderman yelled. He brought out his tentacles, intent on killing her. She soon realized her grave mistake. It took every last Pasta, but somehow they managed to subdue him and convince him to let Masky handle the questioning. Soon, he was the only one left in the room.

"Let's try this again. I will ask the questions, and you will give me actual answers. None of the vague stuff you tried before. Do. You. Understand?" She seemed to grasp the seriousness of her predicament, for she nodded. She couldn't tell his what his emotions were because he kept his voice flat and his face hidden from behind the mask.

She was actually scared now. At least with the other two you could see in their face what they were planning. With this guy, he could be acting all sugar plums and fairies, then kill you once this interrogation was over. She heard him speaking again. "Who are you?" Stifling the urge to whimper, she told him, "I go by many things, but most prefer to call me Mimic." "Well, Mimic, who is your boss?" he asked.

"I rent out my services to people, so I have no specific boss. But for this mission, someone who goes by the name of Vengeance hired me." she told him. "What are your 'services'?" "Well, uh, like my name, I mimic." Mimic was starting to get nervous now. "Show me." he said. She did as he bid, and now, tied up in place of the fake Lockup was, well, himself.

"Amazing." he muttered under his breath, too low for her to hear. He walked around her, taking in every little detail. Finally he stopped, and tried to take the mask off. It wouldn't budge. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Stop pulling! That hurts!" she complained in his voice. 'I'll never get used to that.' he thought. "Why won't the mask come off?" he questioned. "Because I haven't seen you with your mask off. I can only mimic what I've seen before."

This gave Masky an idea. "Can you show me what your boss looks like?" he asked her. She was scared of what he would do to her if he didn't, but scared of what her boss would do if he knew. The internal conflict raged within her. 'Better to deal with the bigger threat now.' she thought.

Now, in place of a tied up Masky was a fat man. A REALLY fat man. Somehow the ropes managed to hold themselves in place. The man before him was bald, with a monocle in his left eye, a gray business suit, and brown shoes. Masky had never seen anyone like him in his life.

"What does this guy want with Lockup?" he asked. She went back to the form of Lockup. "I really don't know." She braced herself for the blow that was sure to come. After all, she couldn't tell him what he wanted. Now he was going to get mad and hurt her. They always did. "What are you doing?" he asked her, confused to why she was tensed up. She opened one eye to see if this was some kind of trick.

He didn't have his fist raised. Steam wasn't coming from his ears. "Ar-aren't you going to hit me?" she asked, still not sure if this was some sort of sick joke. "What? No. Why would I do that?" "No reason." she said with relief. Masky felt himself soften a bit on the inside for this girl.

"I only have two more questions. The first of the last two is where are they keeping Lockup captive." "Do you know the house that she went to all those days ago? It's the one across from it." 'So that's how they knew when to attack.' Masky thought to himself. "My last question is, can you show me you? Not someone else, but you?" Masky purposely asked this last one so that he could know if he'd seen her before.

The girl was even smaller than Lockup. She looked to be about 9 or 10-years-old. She had long brown hair that almost touched the floor. Her eyes were a honey brown and she was very skinny. Not popular-girl skinny, but under-weight, malnutrition skinny. All of her features were sharp because of her bones could be seen easily. She had muscles, but they were small. Bruises and cuts littered her body. She was the image of child abuse.

"I'll be right back, Mimic." he said. He left, and in came Hoodie to watch her. It was that same fear all over again. He could do anything, and she wouldn't be prepared for it, all because of that stupid mask. In reality, Masky picked Hoodie because he was the best out of all the other Pastas at handling the unexpected. He said nothing, did nothing.

He only stood there. After about ten minutes, Masky returned with the rest of the Pastas. He had prepared them beforehand, so they didn't freak out when they saw that she looked like someone had used her as a punching bag. In his arms he held bandages, cloths, a bowl of water, and food. "Alright. We're going to untie you, but don't run. The rest of the Pastas will catch you before you take two steps." he said.

Jeff started coming towards her with a knife in his hand. She was now freaking out. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to wiggle free from the ropes. "Relax. I'm just going to cut the ropes. Stop squirming or I might accidentally cut you." Jeff said.

"I don't blame her, Jeff. With that permanent smile of yours, anyone would probably do the same." Ben said. Jeff stuck his tongue out at Ben, and a small smile could barely be seen at the corners of Mimic's mouth. Jeff hacked the ropes off, and Masky started fixing her up. Once she looked less road-kill-y, the Pastas started prepping themselves for a rescue mission.

KIba: You thought that you would find out this chapter.

Foxfang: You people still don't know if she's dead or not.

Kiba: I think we're still going to let all of you decide on that one. You can post your choice in the reviews, or on the poll.

Foxfang: You are also allowed to do both. It won't be up too long, so decide quickly!

Kiba: Review and Vote!


	9. Vengeance

Foxfang: Readers I am so sorry for the delay! It just wouldn't let me access my stories!

Kiba: Chapter 9, the chapter where you find out her fate.

Foxfang: Even that is a maybe. Depends on how much I write before they find her.

Kiba: Then what are we waiting for? Let the suspense begin!

Mimic watched their hurried gathering of supplies with curiosity. She didn't think so many people would care about someone else. About half an hour passed, then Slenderman deemed them ready for rescue. Jack handed Mimic a pack, then they started on their way to the human world.

"Show us where the house is." said Slenderman told Mimic in a voice void of all emotion. She complied with his wishes, mainly out of fear, and soon they stood in front of a rickety old house. "Are you sure this is the place?" Ben asked. "Seems like the kind of place a crazy old bald guy would live." Jeff said. A surveillance camera swerved their way, and they all ducked down to avoid being seen. "Definitely the place." Mimic said.

"Okay, time for the plan. Jeff, you will take the back door. Masky and Hoodie take the left wing, and I'll tackle the front door. Once inside, spread out and try to find Lockup. Jack and Ben, I'm sorry, but you two must remain here. Only come once we radio you. Your parts are vital, but they aren't needed now. If you happen to encounter Vengeance, you have permission to kill. Be wary, for Mimic has confirmed my suspicion of traps. Is everyone ready?" Slenderman received thumbs up, and they spread out.

Jeff used his pocket knife to unlock the back door and started in. He almost missed a trip wire, and ungracefully fell to the floor. Brushing himself off, he began looking around. There were two stories to this house, and he was supposed to look for a basement. This house was huge, and he was supposed to find a basement that might not even exist! He began quietly ranting to himself, and ran into a bookshelf.

It toppled onto him, books raining everywhere. "Whoever said sticks and stones can break my bones but words can never hurt me never had a bookshelf fall on them." Jeff muttered under his breath. He kicked the books away, but one of the title caught his eye. "Eye see you: How the eye works." He looked at another one. "Brainiacs: The brain is explained. " This could be bad. This could be Very bad.

He looked at other titles, and his fears were confirmed. Every last one of these books were about the eyes and brain. Lockup was in big trouble. He searched harder now. He looked behind every door, flipped every switch, nothing. No basement. He flipped one last switch, and the floor beneath him disappeared. 'I hate traps.' was Jeff's last thought before he fell.

Mean while, Masky and Hoodie were having better luck. They entered through a window, and found themselves in the kitchen. Or, it should have been a kitchen. Not a single spot was open. Things lay on the counter. Not usual kitchen things. No, on the counter were chemicals, scalpels, knifes of all sizes, and jars. Jars full of eyes. Blue eyes, brown, green, it didn't matter.

Some lay on the table, cut in half. Others were on display. Notes lay every where. Small bowls lay simmering over burners. Inside of them were potions, medicines, and poisons. They quickly exited out of that room, and found themselves in a study of some sort. Wires snaked around everywhere in the small room.

A desk lay in the far middle, an old computer laying on top of it with papers scattered around it. An impressive display of monitors covering the entire face of the left wall. They saw Jeff in one of the monitors. He was stuck in a hole of some sort, and was vainly trying to jump out. The edge was five feet above his head, so his escape was elusive unless someone came to help him.

They could see Slenderman edging the screen of another only because they knew where he was. To anyone else, it would seem like a deserted hallway. But the one thing they couldn't see on any one of the monitors was the one person they needed to find most. Vengeance. They looked around the room some more, hoping for anything that would aid them in their search for the man.

Hoodie went back over to the desk and began riffling through the drawers. Masky began looking through the files on his computer. He found one called Experiment. He clicked on it to open it up. He now gasped. On the computer screen was Lockup.

She was in a small, dark room. You could hear the faint plop as water dripped from the ceiling. Her body looked unnaturally thin, and her hair, usually kept painstakingly straight was in a mattered ruffle. She was tied to a chair with what looked like to be heavy metal chains. Her usually lightly tanned skin was whiter than normal, but red splotches showed were she had tried to escape.

Her eyes were covered with a tattered blindfold. Her clothes lay in a similar state. Dark spots littered her body, signifying the presence of scars and blood. Her left foot was splayed at the worst angle, definitely broken. She wasn't huddled in a heap. Lockup wasn't crying, whimpering in pain, or scream unintelligible gibberish.

She was simply sitting in an upright position like she was at a fancy dinner party! She had an emotion on her face that could mean almost anything. Anything, that is, but broken or defeated. She looked terrible, but in her posture you could see defiance. She hadn't given up! In fact, she looked like she was ready to take whatever he could throw at her.

Lockup may have suffered pain and a half, but she was still strong. Then, the sound on the computer suddenly intensified as a long, rusty squeak could be heard. Lockup could be seen sitting up even straighter as she waited for what was to come. Hoodie looked hopefully back at the monitors, but Slenderman was still slinking along the corduroys of the house.

The promising fact was that Jeff was no longer in the hole, and the worrying fact was that Jeff was no longer in the hole. They waited, hoping in all the world that Jeff was entering the room. Instead, entering the room was Vengeance. They could watch no longer as they hurried out. They had new energy in their search for Lockup.

Slenderman was still slinking along as he also searched for Lockup when Masky came out of nowhere and barreled into him. Hoodie wasn't far behind him, and they toppled to the floor. Though you couldn't see it on their faces through the masks, their body language showed intensified worry to the maximum level.

"Found Lockup and Vengeance! No time, follow now!" Masky said as the he and Hoodie started racing away. Slenderman had no choice but to follow, throwing out the slow, dragging pace he had been using. The only problem was, their only clue was a rusty old door, leaving them guessing to find where that room was.

Back where we last left Jeff, he was falling. As you have most likely guessed, he landed. Hard. He looked around. He was in a hole about four feet by four feet. He could see the edge of the hole above him. He could make it. He knew he could. He backed up a bit, ran towards the edge, and! Missed. By about two feet. He tried again, putting more spring in his step, and then, he did it! He smacked against the wall.

Not exactly the accomplishment he was looking for. He growled in frustration. He just started randomly jumping up, starting to miss the edge by less each time. By his 64th jump, his fingers scraped the edge. Six jumps later had him gripping the edge. He grabbed at whatever he could to help pull himself up, and felt himself pushing a button of some sort.

Something started pushing out from the wall where he was, and he fell again. Now, there was a ladder in the hole. 'Well that simplifies things.' Jeff thought. A light turned on from somewhere above, illuminating a door that had been previously hidden. Jeff tried opening it, but it was locked. A keypad glowed.

'Great. Just as I probably found the way to Lockup, the great Jeff the Killer is stopped by a door. A stupid, rusty metal door. Better go find Hoodie and Masky. They're better with this stuff than me.' Jeff thought as he climbed the ladder out of the hole and began searching for them. It didn't take long to find them. Well, they really found him. If you could really call being trampled by them found.

Beyond the door, was in fact the place where Lockup and Vengeance were. Lockup remained on her guard as she heard him coming nearer. He was now so close she could smell his putrid breath. "Now, are we ready to talk yet, my darling." she heard him say. She growled. How dare he call her that!

She said nothing, but remained silent. She felt a blow on her face. "You insolent girl! I WILL get the formula from you one way or ANOTHER!" he yelled. Wow. Anger issues much?

She heard him open his satchel. There was a change in the air. Now, instead of mildew, rot, and water, the air was filled with delicious smells. Her stomach growled as to remind her she hadn't eaten in several days. "Oh, but would you like some? All you have to do is talk. You don't even have to tell me the formula. Just say a few words, that's all." he said with fake sugar in his voice.

She couldn't. If he knew she could talk, there would be chaos. She knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to record her words and twist them around so it looked like she was calling out for help. Let him think she was mute. That was her advantage. As long as she was silent, there was nothing he could do.

She could feel him getting angry. It wasn't even her fault that she was here. It was her parents. This lunatic used to work with them. Apparently the project was their idea. They worked on it together, then one day, her parents just banned him. They took the research and left.

He stalked them ever since. Moved into the house across from them, looked through their mail. When he found out they 'perfected' their formula, he tried to steal it. He couldn't find it though. Her parents wanted to make sure it worked first. So they didn't write it down. Instead, they tested it on their daughter. It was the last thing they ever did. No formula was ever recorded. Their deaths only left a genetically altered daughter.

"You know, when I first found you, I was overjoyed. I set the trap, and you and your friend almost fell into my clutches. An easy fix, I told myself. I just followed you two to your house. You were stuck in bed all day, and I thought that the swap between you and Mimic was too easy. But is wasn't a trap. My plan was going better than I expected. Then you had to ruin it. Now, I think the reason is obvious why."

This guy had an idea? This couldn't be good. "You don't even know the formula, do you? Of course you don't! You were just the guinea pig!" He now began laughing. Not a 'ha-ha that's funny' laugh, but more along the lines of a 'I'm so insane I'm probably going to kill you now' kind of laugh. "No problem, though. I know the perfect way to fix that" he said.

Foxfang:…

Kiba:…

Foxfang: Well, at least I let you know she was alive!

Kiba: He so didn't do the insanity laugh right.

Foxfang: Of course that's your thoughts on it. Not What is he going to do with her, or Will they rescue her.


	10. To Rescue, or Not To Rescue

Foxfang: We were supposed to go back to school today, but it was cancelled. And I feel like I owe you people since the last chapter was late.

Kiba: It wasn't our fault, but we still feel guilty, so take it away, Foxfang!

Foxfang: C-H-A-P-T-E-R T-E-N!

Kiba: B-A-C-O-N!

Foxfang: Should have seen that coming.

Kiba: Eyup.

Foxfang: I own nothing that's owned by big-shot companies that could sue me if I don't write this.

Jeff sat up, groaning with pain. "Masky, I know tackling people is your thing, but I'm not the enemy." he complained. "Jeff! Major clue! Lockup is behind a huge metal door! Have you seen one!?" Masky said. "Yeah there's one in that stupid hole I fell in earlier. But it's password protected." Jeff said back. Slenderman took out a walkie-talkie. "Ben, Jack, it's time. Come through the front door and take the left hallway. You should be able to see us. Do you copy?"

A fuzzy reply was heard from Ben. "We copy Papa Bear. Coming in." Slenderman almost face-palmed at that. Jack and Ben soon arrived. "So if Slendy is Papa Bear, what are we?" Jeff asked. "Well, you're Goldilocks, Masky is Mama Bear, Hoodie is Baby Bear, Jack is Batman, and I'm Superman." Ben said. "What! No fair! I'm not even a girl!" Masky complained.

"Oh, do you want to trade with me?" Jeff said snidely. Hoodie just sulked at the fact that he was picked to be Baby Bear. "Enough!" Slenderman said. "Jeff, just show us the door already! We're running out of time!" The Pastas fell silent. Jeff straightened when he realized what an important role he was having in this mission.

He led over to the trap door, making sure Ben was in the exact place where he had fallen last time. He pulled the switch. Nothingness now rested below Ben's feet and he plummeted to the bottom. Jeff snickered as he pushed the button to bring out the ladder. They all climbed down, and Ben had to be restrained by Hoodie so he wouldn't attack Jeff.

One look from Slenderman was all that was needed to deflate Ben anger. Ben nodded to Slenderman and look at the pass code panel for a moment. Seeming satisfied, he began to enter it head first, and soon no trace of him remained. The rest of them waited not-quite-so-patiently, and soon a light above the door turned green, and Ben popped back out.

The door swung open, and they all enter the room battle-ready and merciless. They all froze at what they saw. The room was empty. The door closed suddenly closed on them. There was no panel for a code now. Just the empty room. And so the Creepypastas found themselves trapped. "I don't get it. This is the exact room Lockup was in when we saw her on the cameras not even ten minutes ago! She should still be here!" Masky said in a panic.

Jack went back to the door and tried to open it. It didn't budge an inch. "Uh guys, I think we have bigger problems." They all looked towards him as he unsuccessfully tried to open the door. Jeff spotted a camera in the upper corner. "Okay. Ben, I'm going to throw you up there. All you have to do is pop out somewhere and free us by going back to the password panel." Jeff said.

"What! No! There's got to be some other waaay!" Ben's objection fell on deaf ears as Jeff picked him up. He gathered his strength and pitched Ben the seven feet he needed to reach the camera. Right before he could dive into it safely, there was a thud, and Ben fell to the floor. "Ow." Ben complained.

"What happened? How did my awesome plan not work?" Jeff said. "There's glass protecting the camera, you idiot." Ben said. "I was going to suggest that we look for another password panel." said Slenderman. "Where's it at; I'll have us out of here in no time." Ben said smugly. "There is no password panel." said… Which Pasta was that? It wasn't a familiar voice. It spoke again.

"Greetings, creatures, and welcome to my home." Hoodie pinpointed the voice to a corner above them, and once he showed the others, they saw a speaker. "Since you think one can just barge into others' house just to kidnap someone, you are now my prisoners." "Oh yeah, Voice! What do you think you did?! We were just returning the favor!" Jeff yelled.

"Ah, so you must be the famous Jeff the Killer. Not too bright, quick to argue, and not so threatening." the voice said. "I dare you to come down here and say that to my face!" Jeff shouted. "I shall have to decline that offer. For if I were to do that, I'd be a bad host to my other guest." A screen turned on next to the speaker. The fat man known as Vengeance was shown, and in the background they were able to see Lockup. She did her best to put on a fierce, determined look, but it only made the underlying masked fear more obvious to them. Her body was littered with more cuts and bruises than before.

"What have you done to her?!" Hoodie yelled. Lockup could be seen perking her ears at the sound of an angry Hoodie's voice in surprise. Although Hoodie didn't get angry much, right now he was furious. "Oh, I have done nothing yet. This is just the beginning." Lockup went rigid, preparing herself for what ever he was going to throw at her. She looked ready, but you could see fear in her posture. Although she wasn't able to see anything, the others were.

They witnessed as he opened his bag, and took out a medium-sized spoon. Ben, Jeff, and Jack just stared stupidly at the spoon, but Slenderman, Hoodie, and Masky froze knowingly at what he was about to do. "No." came Slenderman's hoarse whisper. He was going to do it. He couldn't. 'Come on, hurry up. Think, think, think!' he yelled at himself in his head. "You'll never get away with this!" yelled Masky suddenly.

That was it. The cue. They saw Vengeance turning around on the screen so he could see them better. "Is that so? And which one of you is goin to stop me?" he asked snidely. Jeff, Jack, Masky, Ben, and Hoodie all said "Not me." Vengeance gave a questioning glance to Slenderman. "And what about you, Slenderman? Are you going to stop me?" he asked mockingly. "I don't know. Maybe you should look behind you." said Slenderman.

Only, he wasn't Slenderman. He went from Slenderman, to Jeff, to Masky, to Hoodie, to Ben, to Jack, to Lockup, all while laughing an insane laugh. The laughter changed pitch as he turned from one Pasta into another. Once reaching the form of Lockup, one more change was made. Now, where there used to be Slenderman, was now Mimic.

Vengeance got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He took the advice and slowly turned around. Behind him was nothing. He turned back around to face them. There was nothing. He frantically looked all around. There was nothing. It was all inky blackness, swallowing him whole. He screamed for someone, anyone to save him, but no one answered.

He was alone in the darkness. Alone, that is, with the shadows. As the darkness slowly crept forward, shadows engulfed his mind. He couldn't think, he couldn't act, he could only fear. The shadows fed on his fear, and he knew that. He could no more stop fearing everything than he could find his way out of this prison.

Now that he was here, he wanted to do nothing but curl into a fetal position and cry. So he did. One of the shadows attempted to comfort him. He roughly shoved it away. It got angry, and let out a low, unearthly yowl and attacked him. The rest started attacking him too. He screamed with pain as they raked their claws through his flesh, tearing it to ribbons.

Their fangs slowly sank into any piece of his they could reach. Poison from the fanged shadows started coursing in his bloodstream. Blood was in his eyes, and he could see no more. His voice was hoarse from shouting at them to stop, from vainly crying out for anyone, ANYONE to save him.

He could only let out shaky sobs at this point. Blood was pouring from his body, more than a body could ever hope to hold, but still spurting from anywhere it could. He was in a fetal position, pain spreading in every corner in his bloodstream, but he didn't die. He couldn't die. This was all in his mind.

Slenderman stepped over his crumpled body. It was still whole and intact, but that didn't mean Vengeance still didn't feel the imaginary pain. He deserved every last bit of pain, from the small scratches of the smaller shadows to the agonizing bites of the poisonous older shadows.

Lockup still had no idea what was going on. Slenderman went to remove the blindfold, and Lockup lashed out at him. "Peace, little one, for it is me." he said, and you could see days worth of built up tension visibly releasing from her body. This time, he took the blindfold off and ran into another problem. The chains.

The were metal linked chains secured into place by a lock. With no idea where the key was, he stood puzzled. "Do you know where the key is?" he asked her. "I have it right here." she said. She looked at the lock, and her eyes glowed for a moment as the padlock snapped open. This simple procedure for Lockup heavily taxed her strength, and you could see her slump forward some.

He undid the chains and Lockup stood. She swayed a bit but stayed upright. She tried taking a step, resulting in an almost face-plant, and was barely caught by Slenderman. Oh, that's right. Her foot was still twisted to the point of insanity! How fun. She looked at her capturer. By now he was a sobbing, whimpering mess. "What did you do to him?" she asked. There was no sadness in her voice, only curiosity. "I have given him the test of shadows. It is harmless if there is even a shred of goodness in your heart. A painful process if there isn't." he answered.

He awaited her response. "Never let him stop. Let him endure this for all of his living days. This way, he can hurt others no more." Lockup said. "Wise words for one so young." he replied. Another voice piped up. "You know, this is really touching and all, but it would be even more touching if maybe you could, I don't know, MAYBE LET US OUT OF HERE?!"

"I missed you too Jeff." Lockup said. Slenderman carried her down into the hole. Lockup looked at the lock for a moment. Her eyes didn't glow though, and she just pressed the numbers 0000. Something clicked, and the panel said "Password accepted." The door opened. Lockup almost face-palmed at the fact that that actually worked.

The Pastas came flooding out. They embraced Lockup, and she was pretty sure they cracked a rib or two. The last one out was Mimic. She tried to skirt the crowd and slip away unnoticed, but Lockup grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Even though its partly your fault this happened, you have been forgiven because you help saved me." She let Mimic go, and she raced away.

"Some people never change. I doubt we'll be seeing her again." Masky said. Once the most of the bone-crushing reunion was over, they wearily traveled home. Slenderman tended to her injuries, and then they celebrated Lockup's return. All was well in the Creepypasta household.

Foxfang: If you think I'm ending it there, you got some serious bees in your brain.

Kiba: Heh, we will be using a special idea next time.

Foxfang: Eyup.

Kiba: Enjoy the torture known as waiting!


	11. PRANK WAR!

Foxfang: Okay, so for this chapter I'll take an idea that's actually been asked for several times over. By about five different people.

Kiba: You readers can be very persistent.

Foxfang: But, for this chapter, I'm giving credit to GigglingFangirl, because she was the first to ask.

Kiba: It's not exact, but pretty close to what you actually suggested. It also might take a bit to get to that part.

Foxfang: Enjoy!

Bit by bit, this time, the real Lockup recovered. Although she remained in a cast for several weeks, that doesn't mean she couldn't still prank the whoopee cushions out of the rest of the Pastas. And just because she was in a cast didn't mean there was any mercy going on in the Creepypasta's first ever Prank War!

Of course, this was kept hidden from Slenderman. He wasn't a very good prankster, and the pranks he usually comes up with result in near-death for pretty much every one. To prevent taking the pranks to far, they made a rulebook.

Rules of the Prank War:

1. Slenderman, you can NOT participate under any circumstances, because we don't want to all die.

2. You can not actually kill nor maim anyone in a prank, even though it might be pretty awesome or lots of fun.

3. The pranks will be judged on the levels.

Level one: This level is worth one point. In it, there is the usual whoopee cushions and other minor pranks.

Level two: This level is worth three points. This is the level of slightly higher pranks like a sharpie to the face while your victim is sleeping.

Level three: This level is worth five points. Here, we have matresses on lakes and so on.

Level four: This level is worth TEN points. This is only to be awarded to the ultimate pranks. There is an example but Masky won't tell us what it is, and now we're all very worried.

4. The Pastas not involved in the pranks will award the points, otherwise we all know Jeff is going to be a big cheater about it.

5. No alliances allowed. Especially you two, Hoodie and Masky.

6. The prankster and victim can't vote in how many points should be awarded.

7. If you had help in the prank, the points are split.

8. The contest ends once someone reaches 150 points.

9. You didn't notice that there was no number four.

10. You now realized that I lied, so now that's another point for me, Hoodie.

Here are the current scores from least to greatest:

Ben: 43 points

Hoodie: 52 ½ points

Jack: 57 points

Masky: 63 points

Lockup: 66 ½ points

Jeff: 67 points

The teens had to have their wits about them every second of the day. Sleep? Please. No one had slept for over two days. Jack was the last one to try that, and he ended up in the lake! And if you hear silence, Run! Ben learned that one the hard way.

Today was Day 8 in the ongoing contest. It also was the day Lockup got her cast off. The cast had hindered her a bit in her invisibility, but it made her no more of an easier target than the next pers.. Err Pasta. In fact, now she would be considered even more of a threat. She hobbled over to Slenderman, refusing her crutches.

Even though she walked as straight as a drunkard without the helpful steering of them, no way would she let them ruin this moment. Slenderman carefully aimed at a weak spot her had made in the cast specifically for this moment. With a deft flick of his left hand, Lockup was free!

She ran outside and did something she had wanted to do since she was stuck in the cast. She climbed a tree. Waiting for her up there was Jack. He high-fived her for getting the cast off, and Lockup went to they tree that Jack pointed out to her then they waited in silence. They didn't have to wait long, and soon came Ben.

Poor Ben. He was the worst at this contest. He was usually the victim, and wasn't very good at pranking either. Ah well. All's fair in love and war. Except the fair part. And the love part. And the war part. Apparently whoever said that didn't meet the person that first said Life isn't fair. That person should have won a medal. No, two medals. And it was probably a mom that said it. They tend to say that a LOT.

Maybe we need to introduce those two people to each other. It would be an interesting shouting match. Five bucks say a brawl would break out between them. Jack motioned to Lockup. She had started drifting in her thoughts. She shook her head and focused on the mission. Ben was being cautious, and looking everywhere for hidden prank assassins. Everywhere, but up that is.

Jack pulled out the water balloons from his jacket. Only, these weren't regular water balloons. One, they were super-sized ones at that. And two, they were filled with paint. Bright, multi-colored, florescent paint. So moreover, they were paint bombs. He pointed again, but this time behind her. Here, she found several more of them waiting.

Lockup chose one at random. She couldn't tell what color it was, and that's what the fun part was. This was all her idea, but she had needed Jack's help to obtain everything because she hadn't been able to go into the human world with a broken leg. Slenderman had forbidden it.

She was gathering fans. Jeff had made sure of that. Why should she be the only one allowed to walk freely on the streets? Slenderman's rule was that if you couldn't run, you couldn't go to the human world. It was a good rule to have because the fangirls, and even guys, would chase after you.

Ben had been captured once. He was only just able to escape because they got careless and left an electronic around him. He came back three days later, bedraggled and missing hair. He looked worse than the time Lockup pushed Jeff out of the second story window. Ah good times. Even though it was only several months ago, it felt like she had shoved him out the window several years ago.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'Man, I have got to stop daydreaming!' she thought. Jack held up three fingers. He slowly lowered them until only one remained. She gave him a thumbs up, and it was bombs away! They chunked the paint-filled doom towards him, and Ben never knew what hit him. Hers struck him dead on where she aimed, in the center of his chest. Jack was opposite of her, and somehow got it to nail him in the small of his back.

Her balloon turned out to be red paint. Jack's, however, was an orange one. Ben looked around wildly, but unless you knew exactly where to look, it was hopeless. Ben grumbled about it for a while. Then he called out to them. "I won't tell anyone about this, because I refuse to be the only one to be hit. Jeff said to meet him by the old willow, but he was still inside when I left. He's most likely going to come through here. I sure hope no one ambushes HIM with paint."

Lockup and Jack nodded to each other. Lockup used a note pad that she always had in her pocket and tore a piece of paper off. Using some of the dripping paint, she scrawled a message. She stuck it on a stick, and threw it at the ground in front of Ben. He picked it up, read it, and winked at a random tree. It wasn't her tree, but she was still close enough to see it. He continued on towards the forest.

They tensely waited. They weren't worried. It's not like Ben was smart enough to turn this into a trap. And soon enough, would you look at that. Here came Jeff. He wasn't as paranoid as Ben had been, not even looking around. This was too easy. This time, Lockup held up three fingers. Jack gave her a thumbs up, and once again, BOMBS AWAY!

There directions were reversed. Jeff came from the opposite direction Ben did, so Jack got him dead on in the stomach and Lockup's paint bomb landed on the top of Jeff's head. Both of their bombs were the same color. Both of them were dead. The color was pink.

Foxfang: We aren't quite there yet, but just wait.

Kiba: I do believe that our two pranksters need to flee rather quickly next chapter, don't you think so Foxfang?

Foxfang: Why, yes. I believe they do.

Kiba: We also have another poll for you readers.

Foxfang: Yes, the great big box of ideas known as my head is running out of things to write.

Kiba: And many, many, many readers.

Foxfang: Just a few more than seven.

Kiba: Which is probably like half of our viewings, have requested that Lockup fall in love. Disgusting, right?

Foxfang: But, I guess if that's what you want, then I'll give it to you. I really don't care either way. Jeff isn't the only option, either. Since I am technically writing this for the readers, I guess it's only fair if I also let you vote for Ben, Jack, Hoodie, Masky, or she doesn't fall in love.

Kiba: Review, pm, vote on the poll, whatever you want.


	12. Jeff is Pink, Now Someone WILL Die

Foxfang: Well, now that they have made Jeff pffft, pink, ha-ha, let's see what happens before I'm laughing too much to type.

Kiba: While you have to be the one typing, I can laugh my head off! Ha-ha, Jeff is pink!

Jeff: I hate both of you.

Kiba: Ah-ah-ah, I wouldn't do that Jeffery. Remember, we ARE the authors.

Jeff: So?

Kiba: We can make you kiss Lockup!

Jeff: *covers ears* LALALA! I can't hear you! You didn't just say that! My ears are bleeding! *runs away with hands still covering ears

Foxfang: Great, I think you just traumatized him.

Kiba: So?

Foxfang: Whenever you say that, you have a good point.

Yes, Jeff was pink. Pink hoodie, pink face, pink HAIR! But, through his pink face, you could see red. Jeff was angry. And he wanted to kill. Jack gave the signal. Since he was her main partner in crime, they had a signal that meant abandon ship, and every man for himself. It was simple really. Just a motion like he was slitting his throat. He raised his right hand before his throat, and swiftly flicked it towards his right side. Lockup repeated this motion, and they nodded.

This was only used in extreme emergencies, and it also had a second meaning. When its every man for himself, you split up. Jack went east, and Lockup went west. It was simple. Jeff couldn't catch them both at once. After half an hour of running, they always met back in Lockup's room. If one of them failed to show up, they were pronounced dead.

Then the surviving member went to find the body. They had developed this just a few months ago. It was when they were getting supplies for a trap they wanted to make. Lockup hadn't become too popular yet, so she didn't wear a disguise, and Jack just kept his hood down low. Big mistake. They were about five minutes from home, and then BAM! Attack of the fangirls.

It was Lockup's first time being attacked by them, so Jack had to quickly give her a crash course on how to survive a horde of them. "Okay, these are fangirls. They can be more vicious than ten angry Slendermans, but all you have to do is outrun them. Don't let them catch you, and don't let them follow you back to the house. See you there in an hour. If one of us aren't back, the others will count you as dead. Good luck, and run fast!"

Jack raced off after explaining it to her. She found herself running in a different direction. The group of girls split up, and most of them went after Jack. The smaller chased Lockup. She looked back and was surprised to see quite a few guys mixed in. Just great. All they wanted was some supplies, and what did they get? A bunch of hormone filled teens chasing them.

Sure she was still a teenager herself, but she didn't spend her free time chasing strangers that are mentally unstable and could kill them at any given moment! To bad there's so many of them. If there were just twenty of them, she knock them out easily with a few jabs to their pressure points. But here, there were maybe fifty! And to think this was after they split up and most of them went after Jack!

She saw a forest up ahead. Time for a little disappearing act. She started climbing the nearest tree, losing precious seconds as she had to jump to reach the nearest branch. The fangirls were about thirty yards away now. She climbed higher. Now she was up high enough. Time for a leap of faith! "I hope this works." she muttered under her breath.

They were at the base of the tree now. They started climbing. One of them went to the top of the tree. There was no Lockup to be found. She wasn't in this tree. The wind ruffled the branches, as if to warn them that would fall if they stayed there much longer. They all went home broken-hearted.

By this time, Lockup was already at the old well. This whole thing had taken about half an hour. She waited for a bit, and soon came Jack. She popped down beside him. He jumped. "Lockup, you just about killed me. I thought you were another fangirl." he said. "Nah, I ditched mine about a mile back." she said. "How? There isn't a trail anywhere on the ground!" he exclaimed. "Who said I walked back?" she retorted.

"Well then what did you do? Fly?" he said sarcastically. "No, this." And she climbed a tree. Jack watched as she jumped between the trees, barely disturbing the leaves as she went from branch to branch. She was almost running! She didn't falter once as she went circles around the clearing.

After a bit, she jumped off one of the lower branches and landed beside Jack. He just stared at her like she was a two headed badger. "Well. You coming?" she said. By this time she was standing on the roof of the well. She flipped down and dove into the well head first. Jack followed, and then the rest is basically history. They made the signal, and LONG story short, this is how Lockup escaped Jeff.

She went to her room to find Jack sitting on the floor. "Lets go find Masky and Hoodie. They were the only one not in this prank." Jack said. She agreed and they went to their rooms. Since they were brothers, they decided that they wanted to share the two bedrooms that were connected. They found them in Hoodie's room, playing cards. "Hey, guys! We need you two to be judges." Lockup said.

The two of them explained what they did, and Hoodie and Masky could barely suppress an urge to laugh when they heard that Jeff was now pink. The judges discussed it, and it was decided that it was a level three prank, and Jack and Lockup both got two and a half points.

They also agreed not to tell Jeff who did it because he thought it was only one person. Ben was able the scrub the colors off because he went to the lake immediately after being bombed. Jeff, was not so lucky. He spent about an hour searching, and the paint dried. Now they were all at the dinner table. Jeff was able to scrub some off, but not enough to de-pink his hair .

Slenderman threw questioning glances at all of them, but got no answers. Tonight was movie night. They watched horror films for hours and one by one they all went to their rooms. Leaving Lockup to be the only one there. She went to her room, and returned with a small bag. She knew it was a huge chance, but she had to take it. After two sleepless days, hopefully all of the guys were asleep. First she entered Jack's room. She spent about ten minutes in there. Just as she had hoped, he left his mask on while sleeping.

She then went to Ben's room. No problems arose there either. Jeff's room was next. She practically held her breath the entire fifteen minutes she spent in there. Then she entered Masky's room. He was sitting in a chair with his arms folded. She waited, but he didn't move when she entered. 'Clever one, he is.' thought Lockup. Masky had propped himself up to make it look like he was awake.

She used the most caution when dealing with him, because he was the lightest sleeper out of the guys. She went into Hoodie's room using the connecting door, and stopped. She didn't think it would work with him. She wasn't going to risk it. Then she considered a fact she had neglected. Someone had to judge.

So she backtracked to her room and fell asleep peacefully. She woke up early that morning, and after first making sure everyone that became a victim last night was still asleep, she went to go find Hoodie so he could judge her handiwork. She decided to try waking him up Masky style. She poked him and poked him and poked him until he threw the pillow at her.

Attempting to lay his head back down on the pillow he just threw, he reached a dilemma. He forced himself into a sitting position, and saw Lockup holding his pillow in her hands. "What was so important that you had to destroy my beautiful sleep at…" He looked at his clock. "Five in the morning. This had better be good." he said the last part with menace.

'Note to self: Wake up Hoodie only as a last resort' she thought. "I figured that you would need to see my handi-work so you can judge how many points I get." Hoodie grudgingly followed Lockup, and his mood improved as he saw each of their faces. He thought for a moment, and pronounced it a level two prank. Since she had woken him up, she decided that it was only fair it she made them breakfast.

She made a few pancakes, and the two of them sat down on the living room couch as they waited for each of the victims to come down. None of them had looked in a mirror before traveling downstairs. They were all doing different things, but they were facing away from each other while doing so.

Ben was the first to notice. He saw a glimpse of Jeff's face and started laughing. "What's so funny, Barbie?" Jeff asked him. "Look who's calling who's Barbie!" They both went to look in the mirror not far from the hallway. Their faces were covered in makeup. Since Lockup had never worn makeup herself a day in her life, the results were messy. They ran back into the living room, and saw Masky and Jack laughing at each other.

"Why are you laughing, Jack? You're the one that looks like an ugly woman." Masky said. "What are you talking about? You look like a makeup factory exploded on your face!" Jack said. They caught on to the fact that they were both wearing makeup. They looked towards Hoodie and Lockup, the only two that didn't have makeup on, when Lockup produced a small mirror from her pocket.

They raced over. Since they wore masks, the result was slightly better on them, but still pretty terrible. All four of the guys froze when they heard the front door opening. They high-tailed it upstairs into the bath rooms and started scrubbing their faces like mad. "What was all that about?" Slenderman asked.

"You do not want to know." Lockup said. He took her word for it, and went to his own room. The four of them came down soon. "How come Hoodie wasn't ambushed?" Ben asked. "I didn't think the makeup would show up, I needed a judge, and I really didn't know if he wore a mask like Jack and Masky or err, uh, something else." she said. The guys were pretty mad now. It was time for a counter attack.

Foxfang: I'm having some fun writing this!

Kiba: If you have any pranks, feel free to share them in a review!


	13. Nya, Nya, Nya!

Foxfang: More chapters, more pranks, more fun!

Kiba: Today, we have a fine selection to choose from. We have a round of pranks, followed by revenge, and ending with hilarious results!

Foxfang: Let's do it people!

Kiba: And a big thanks to Beautyandthenerd for the idea that's in the beginning of this chapter!

All of the Pastas were downstairs, eating dinner. It was spaghetti. And for the sake of nutritional value and nagging mothers everywhere, there was also mashed potatoes and peas. Lockup moved her peas around her plate to make it look like she ate some of them. Just because she was a serial killer doesn't mean that she liked peas. She despised the small green vegetables as much as the next person.

Getting an idea, she carefully placed a pea on the edge of her plate. With a deft flick using her thumb and index finger, she sent the green menace flying onto Masky's plate the minute she saw him turn his head to talk to Hoodie. She set another pea on the edge, this time aiming for Jeff's plate. She accidentally aimed too high, and it bounced off and rolled towards the middle of the table.

She was not deterred by her miss, but instead continued. Ben soon noticed her game, and he too tried to do the same. He didn't have the best aim ever though, and most of the time he missed. Not even once did all the shooting games he played ever help him land a pea on someone else's plate.

Slenderman noticed their little game but said nothing. Lockup even saw him flick a few peas of his own. Everyone else saw little green assailants flying around the table, and just couldn't resist the opportunity. Peas were flying everywhere at this point. Jeff decided to take this to the next level. He took his spoon and loaded it with mashed potatoes. He carefully drew it back, and aiming at Hoodie, he let it fly.

Hoodie ducked, and it hit the next person. The person it did hit, was Slenderman. Slenderman stood up, walked over to Jeff, and pushed his face down into his plate. Everyone started laughing once he lifted his head. Noodles were in his hair, he had a potato beard, and squashed peas littered his face. Now, it was war. Jeff grabbed whatever was left on his plate, and hurled it in back In Slenderman's direction.

He had the success rate of Ben. The combination bomb hit Lockup. She chucked her plate at Jeff. Now it was a full blown food fight. Ben used Jack as a shield as Hoodie and Masky double teamed them. Lockup and Jeff basically targeted each other, and Slenderman used his many tentacles as catapults. The entire fight lasted until every last scrap of food covered either the wall, floor, or Pasta. So much for a normal family dinner.

The rest of the night was used to clean the dining room, but all of them agreed that the food fight was definitely worth it. After it was clean enough for Slenderman standard, they all went to cleanse themselves of what should have been in their stomach instead of coating their clothes. Saying the usual choruses of good nights, everyone went to bed.

~Time Skip~

The two of them got up early the next morning. Okay. Mental checklist. Everyone is asleep? Check. Supplies? Check. We are good to go. Jack gave a thumbs up to his partner, and they every so carefully began their cautious plan. If someone woke up before they were finished, then it could be bad. Steadily setting them down one at a time was hard, but something could easily go wrong if more than one was placed at a time.

He got the first row, second row, and so on. He reach the stairs without knowing. He took one more reversed step, and he was falling. No, no, no! Falling down stairs was a lot of noise! He grabbed at the railing, only just managing to hang on. He looked back towards his partner. The other side was almost finished. He saw the last trap being placed, and they gave each other thumbs up, silently agreeing to go downstairs for breakfast.

"Was it just me, or did it feel like we were defusing a bomb?" Ben said.(Hah! You probably thought Jack's ally was Lockup.) "Nah, felt more like poking an angry tiger to me." Jack replied. They sat in silence for a bit. Ben piped up. "How long until you think they're gong to wake up?" he asked. "Can't be long now. It's already 4:58. Lockup's alarm rings at five. Jeff's rings at 4:59 just to annoy her."

Masky and Hoodie came in from the left hallway. They slept in the room on the right on the ground floor, since they were brothers, while Slenderman took the left one, with the rest of them upstairs. "You two ready to judge?" Jack asked. "What did you do now?" Hoodie asked. Ben held something up. He set it on the table. Taking his fork, he ever so lightly tapped the trigger. It snapped shut with a mechanical click.

"The whole upper hallway is covered with them." Jack said. "How did you get so many mousetraps?" Masky asked. So there you go. The mysterious objects that they littered the entire second floor with were mousetraps. Ben and Jack had put exactly 142 mousetraps in the hallway upstairs. They all heard two familiar alarms ringing.

"This ought to be good." Ben said. They heard footsteps above them. They were light, so they had to be Lockup's. They went in one direction, paused, and then went the opposite direction. They now heard the all-too-familiar thud of Jeff falling out of bed. These footsteps were not light, and you could easily hear the monstrous thumps as he lumbered around his room.

They could all imagine him still rubbing his eyes as the first click was heard. Followed by multiple more. Now it sounded like Jeff was hopping around. They heard one more thud, and several moans of pain. They all traveled to the bottom of the steps. They could barely make out the shape of him flat on his back at the top of the stairs. Jeff started rolling over. He picked the wrong way to roll, because now he was barreling down the stairs.

Everyone jumped out of the way as Jeff tumbled down step after step. He stood up, covered head to toe in mousetraps. He was grumbling something about dying pasta. Jack and Ben waited for Lockup. She didn't come down the stairs, but popped up behind them. Ben jumped.

"Aw come on! There wasn't a tree anywhere near you!" protested Jack. He had obviously anticipated her jumping out the window. "I know. That's why I shimmied down the drainpipe." she said with a smile. After Jeff had removed every mousetrap, even the ones that somehow got stuck in his faintly still-pink hair, they decided that it was a Five pointer.

Ben and Jack grumbled at how Lockup had outsmarted them. All of the guys were finding it hard to prank Lockup. She somehow avoided everything from Jeff's limitless supply of whoopee cushions to Hoodie's pie launcher. She was just too attentive! On the other hand, she was having no trouble pranking them. Somehow, she was even able to turn the pranks around and explode them in their own faces. Take a few days ago for example. It was October 24th, and everyone was starting to bring out their best pranks in preparation for Halloween.

Jeff had positioned himself so he was invisible. He waited tensely for his first victim. He was in the attic with a bucket of sticky honey next to him. Lockup was coming up the hallway. Jeff ducked his head back in the attic and readied his bucket. Lockup had a novel in her hands and it looked like she hadn't noticed anything.

He readied the container, slowly starting to tilt it over. Lockup looked directly at him like she had known he as there the whole time. Knowing her, she probably did. "Hey Jeff." she called out to him. In his haste, he had leaned over too far, and in his surprise, he fell out of the attic. The honey he had been tipping over kept coming, now needing no help from Jeff to tip over.

It spilled out, and he was right under the pouring delicious stickiness. She kept walking, and she even got a point for Jeff's plan gone wrong! This was okay though. It was time for Masky to put his plan into action. His Level Four prank was now going to commence. He couldn't be too suspicious, though. So first, he had to fail at a smaller plan.

He was now hiding behind some bushes. There was a water gun in his hands. Hoodie was across from him because for this to work, he needed some help. Hoodie had a water gun too. They weren't the regular kind either. These water guns were the kind that could shot almost fifty feet and hold up to a half gallon of water.

They were filled with not water, but ink. Pure. Black. Ink. The bushes they were hiding in were beside a small path, one that Lockup wondered often for peace away from the house. He was on one side, Hoodie on the other. Masky almost felt guilty for disturbing the peaceful tranquility. Almost, but not quite. He quickly pushed his guilty conscious away as he heard the approach of small footsteps.

He gave a silent nod to Hoodie, and they prepared themselves. Once she was close enough to the point that they could see flecks of gold in her honey eyes, they jumped up. Water guns that had been previously pumped were in the air. They raised to aim, and pulled the triggers. What happened next seemed to have happened in slow motion.

Masky could see surprise on her face. It was only for half a second, but he saw it. He also saw a small smile on her face as she ducked. He had forgotten a crucial little detail. Hoodie was on the opposite side. Instead of just missing her as he had planned, they squirted each other with black ink. Permanent black ink he remembered. There was no time to dodge, but he did turn his head to the side to avoid it splashing his mask.

He dropped the gun and stepped out of Hoodie's line of fire. Moments later, Hoodie began to figure out what Masky had only seconds before. He too, dropped his gun and just watched as Lockup looked at them with hidden amusement. Hoodie had nailed his jacket, and vice versa. 'This was the only the beginning.' Masky thought as he followed Hoodie back to the house.

It was now the 30th, and it felt like you couldn't take three steps without having to dodge something. The scores where now this:

Hoodie: 109

Ben: 116

Jeff: 128

Masky: 133

Lockup: 138

Tension was high, and it only got higher as Slenderman suggested a horror movie marathon. The all agreed, and soon they all relaxed a bit more as they sat around watching movie after movie. Ben, Jack, and Slenderman occupied the couch. Masky was next to his brother Hoodie, obviously. Lockup was sitting horizontal in a chair, one arm hanging off the right side with the other resting in her lap, feet dangling over the chair arm on the left. Jeff sat in front of her chair because Slenderman said that since they were the only ones that wanted popcorn they had to share.

The bowl of fluffy popped corn was continuously snatched from the other. Lockup would have it for a bit, and find that it had reappeared in Jeff's hands. He would blink, then find the bowl resting on Lockup's stomach. It was almost like a competition from them, seeing how long they could keep the popcorn in their own possession without the other taking it.

Masky decided it was time. He elbowed Hoodie, and he nodded back in response. Masky slipped up to their room, and snuck back down with a little something extra. He waited for the two popcorn eaters to become engrossed in the movie, then motioned Hoodie over. Hoodie looked, and dangling from Masky's grasp was a pair of handcuffs.

They each took half of it, Masky taking Jeff and Hoodie aiming for Lockup. They hovered the metal wristbands over Jeff's left arm and Lockup's right. Silently hoping that nothing went wrong, they snapped them shut. The sound seemed too loud, as if everyone in the world could hear it.

Lockup's head shot up. She saw Masky and Hoodie, and felt something like a cold bracelet around her right wrist. She felt a tug on it, and looked down. This wasn't some kind of wristband you wore when you went to a concert. This was a pair of hand cuffs. Now, if it had been attached to Ben or Hoodie or one of the other Pastas it wouldn't have been so bad.

She didn't hate them. But no. Of course. She was attached by a stupid pair of handcuffs to none other than Jeff. Now, she wasn't so sure if she didn't hate Masky and Hoodie. Another tug brought her back to Earth. Jeff had his arm half raised staring intently at the piece of twisted metal that linked him to his enemy.

The three on the couch noticed nothing. Until the shouting began. Lockup focused on the handcuffs, but nothing happened. She couldn't see a lock anywhere on there. Therefore, she couldn't unlock them. Jeff was also looking at them as if he had the same powers as Lockup, and got similar results. "Where's the key!" Jeff said it as a demand, not as a question. "Their isn't one. Its programmed to unlock itself after a 24-hour period." Masky said.

And thus the shouting began. "SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I HAVE TO SPEND 24 HOURS NEXT TO HER!?" Jeff yelled. At the same time, Lockup said "24 hours will go swiftly, but neither of your lives will." with a menacing tone. Masky and Hoodie took a step back, not yet ready to surrender to death. "IT WAS MASKY'S IDEA!" Hoodie yelled and raced away.

Masky was rather quick in following him. "I think that we have ourselves a level four." Ben said. Lockup and Jeff turned and looked at the boy in green with so much menace he too started running. Jack had the lifesaving idea of being quiet. Jeff and Lockup tried running after the culprits, but bickered too much and were unable to run in a single direction together.

And so the first of the twenty-four hours were spent working with a variety of tools. From hacksaws to bats, nothing would break the metal links on the pair of handcuffs. They were stuck. Together. For 24, now 23, hours. Someone was about to die.

Foxfang: And once again, thank you for the wonderful idea of Jeff and Lockup getting stuck together!

Kiba: This idea has finally come into the story!

Foxfang: Will they kill each other, or will they kill Masky and Hoodie?

Kiba: Find out, NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
